Crash
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Draco is suffering problems at home and trying to come to terms with his homosexuality. While Harry flaunts his relationship in Draco's face, can Draco gain the courage to confess his feelings to the man he loves? Warning: rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first Harry Potter fic. It takes place during their school years and everything and I have three chapters already done so I hope to update regularly since I'm already ahead.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although I am British!**

* * *

><p>Draco felt like he needed to find a rubbage bin and now. He gagged on his pumpkin juice and tried to take his eyes from the horrific sight across the Great Hall. However, it was like a train wreck, and no matter how hard he tried to focus on the happenings of the Slytherine table, he could not tear his eyes from the sickening scene.<p>

The retched site in question? Harry Potter snogging Ginny Weasley. Draco finally forced himself to turn to Goyle. "Sickening, isn't it?" He grumbled. "Hard to not vomit." Goyle and Crabbe snickered and nodded. Draco sighed. They had always been good company, but never really ones for conversation. He glanced around the table. Blaise and Pansy chattered away, Pansy flirting and Blaise sitting up straight with his condescending, bored expression on his face.

Blaise was a good person to hold conversations with, but Draco hated how he looked down on everyone; especially Draco. Pansy was a good person to gloat to, but she only wanted to look good. Draco sighed. There was no distraction! Which, unfortunately, meant that his eyes fell on the scene of the Weaslette and Potter being cutesy.

Draco gagged again.

* * *

><p>Draco's laugh could be heard throughout the hallway. Harry grimaced, his fingers laced with Ginny's. He couldn't keep himself from turning, no matter how much he knew, from experience, he shouldn't. Draco stood with his usual goons at his side and normal followers gathered around them. "Look here, it's the perfect couple! Harry Potter, the rich and famous celebrity and Ginny, his little playgirl."<p>

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned away. Harry shot Draco a nasty look and turned away as well. He and Ginny had a mutual agreement that, should Draco pull a stunt like he was now, they would just walk away. Harry, however, had to glance back at the look of disbelief that crossed the other boy's pointed face. Was it the distance, or maybe just his imagination, but Draco almost looked hurt at being ignored.

* * *

><p><em>How dare he!<em> Draco mentally screamed, his face flushing in anger and his heart pounding. _How dare he just ignore me!_ His fist shook as he clenched it tighter and tighter, his anger bubbling over at an unbelievably fast rate. His quill that had been in his hand burst into flames and the ashes fluttered down on his paper. _Damn._

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Flitwick's high pitched voice squeaked over the heads as they turned to look at the blonde in question. "What in the world are you doing over there?" He demanded.

Draco looked at the teacher, his eyes glancing around at the faces that stared at him. A few voices muttered about the room. Draco caught sight of Ron muttering to Harry, making the black haired boy snort and immediately cover his mouth. Draco flushed in embarrassment and looked down. "Sorry, sir," he apologized, not wanting to look up at everyone again.

"Please try to control yourself, Mr. Malfoy," the tiny professor advised in a huff and went back to teaching.

Draco sighed and glanced up seeing Harry looking at him. He quickly busied himself with taking out another quill and continuing his notes. _Stupid, Potter._ He growled mentally as Harry too went back to pretending to focus on the lesson. _It's his fault._

* * *

><p>Draco, for once, was alone as he walked down the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle were off in detention and Draco felt like being on his own for this trip as he headed to the Great Hall for lunch. He was still angry with his Charms class, but he had calmed down significantly since then. "Get in anymore trouble today, Malfoy!" A Gryffindor called. Draco looked up and saw a group by the door including Ron and Harry and Hermione. Draco ignored them all and walked by.<p>

"Why not try catching the teacher on fire!" Another called after. "Or can you only do it with quills?"

Draco bit the inside of his cheek, several snide comments pushing to get out, but he held them back. He wasn't sure why. Normally, he would send them out rapid fire, but today he simply did not feel like it. He felt disappointed and almost crushed. He glanced at Harry who was watching him, shocked and confused.

_Take that, Potter,_ Draco thought, deciding the look on the other boy's face was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- End<strong>

**TBC**

**well that's chapter one. there's more to come. reviews=fuel so keep on fueling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, as promised. I have five chapters done so far, so like, no worries and stuff.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Harry chewed his food, unable to take his eyes off the lonely form of Draco. It could have been the early morning, but recently he felt like something was completely off. He glanced up at the Slytherine table again and looked back down at his breakfast. Although Draco was surrounded by his usual posse, he looked miserable; no matter how hard he tried to hide it.<p>

It had been three days since the incident in the Charms class. Harry had noticed that Draco seemed to slowly spiral downward. Harry opened his mouth to speak, looking at Hermione at his left, but the screeching and hooting of thousands of owls filled the Great Hall. Harry's eyes swiftly glanced through the blur of browns and grays, but no white speck appeared so he lost interest as owls landed every which way.

He looked back toward Draco's direction and saw the hopeful, almost pleading look as he searched the owls. However, as all the owls went to their respected recipients and left, Draco looked around and his shoulders slumped. For a split second his egotistic, snob exterior melted away. Harry felt a sudden clench in his chest at the brief site. Never before had Draco looked so crushed. He almost felt sorry for him. However, as the usual conceded Draco resurfaced, Harry felt his sympathy disappear. However, his curiosity was refueled. What was Draco so anxiously awaiting.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Harry! Not again!" Hermione groaned from behind her Ancient Runes book. The three sat in the near deserted common room at the end of the day, and well into the night. She peered over the text to look from Harry, who had finished telling Ron his latest Draco-theory, to Ron, who had been listening. "I'm sure he was just expecting something from home."<p>

Harry bit his lip and nodded, looking contemplative. "I know, I thought about that," he said slowly, making sure he chose his words carefully. "But I don't think something like that would make Malfoy drop his sleaze act."

Hermione sighed and couldn't help but roll her eyes. Ron looked at Harry and glanced at Hermione. "Sorry, mate, but I have to agree with Hermione. I don't think Malfoy could really be up to anything. Lately he's been really mellow; in a Malfoy sorta way. It's just-." Ron stopped and shook his head.

"What? 'It's just,' what?" Harry asked, prodding his friend to continue his statement.

Ron hesitated and glanced at the book that blocked Hermione from view. A tension began to build in the room. Even the other people left in the room seemed to get up and leave, wanting to avoid conflict. Ron sighed and took a deep breath. "I think you're becoming obsessed with Malfoy." He stated, unable to look Harry in the eyes.

"I am not obsessed!" Harry stated defensively, looking at his best friend with a mixture of disbelief and shock. "How c-."

"Oh, Harry, get off it!" Hermione stated, pushing her book aside, leaving it forgotten. "This is the third time you've tried to convince us Malfoy is up to something. And that's only with serious stuff. You've really just been trying to find reasons for you to pay attention to him."

"Are you suggesting I _like_ him or something?" Harry snapped, glaring at her. "I'm dating, Ginny-."

"That's the thing, Harry." Ron said, pushing into the conversation and bringing the full glare of his friend's eyes upon himself. "You're dating my sister and this unhealthy fascination you have with Malfoy will end up affecting her as well."

"I don't have a fascination with Malfoy!" Harry cried, his temper rising. He stood up. "I hate him! Just because I'm concerned for the well being of others does not mean I'm obsessed with him! He's up to something and I'm going to prove it with or without your help and I won't accept _any_ forgiveness when he does something evil!" With that Harry stormed out of the common room, leaving Hermione and Ron to glance at one another.

"That's the thing," Hermione said, to no one in particular, although Ron turned to listen to her. "In my experience, Malfoy can't do anything evil. Childish and crude, but never down right evil."

* * *

><p>Harry glanced around the sleeping dormitory. Curtains were drawn around all the beds, but one and that was the one he had just left.<p>

He pulled the sultry, watery cloak from his trunk and pulled it over him, becoming invisible to the world. He looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep and quickly tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. When he reached the common room, the embers in the fireplace slowly died away, giving him minimal light, but enough to help him see. He pushed through the portrait hole and down the hall towards the dungeons.

He reached the floor below the secret entrance to Gryffindor tower and was stopped cold by the sight of his prey, creeping up towards him. Draco glanced around him and pulled his cloak tighter over his pajamas and hurried down the corridor, passing Harry without notice.

Harry quickly turned on his heals and followed Draco at a safe distance, cautious not to make any noise. The blonde turned up another set of stairs and towards the astronomy tower. Harry quickly followed, hearing Draco pant ahead of him. They reached the top floor and stopped. Draco moved towards the railing that surrounded the tower. He looked over it, staring for a bit at the dark landscape that spread out before him.

Draco sighed sadly. Harry paused. The sigh that escaped his enemy's lips definitely sounded sad, almost longing. He turned around and sat on the floor, pulling a roll of parchment from his pocket and a quill. He lit his wand, muttering "_lumos maximus,_" and bent down, the quill poised in his hands. Harry hesitated, but moved closer, standing beside Draco, holding his breath as he read over his shoulder:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Father,<em>

_I don't know what has happened, but I fear that maybe our owls have been intercepted. I have not received any of your letters and worry that it's possible you have not received any of mine. I do not have any other idea as to why this is, but as I said, I fear the worse._

_Just by the slight chance that this one gets to you, I just wanted to tell you I've been doing really well in my classes. Much better than last year. I hope to do outstandingly on my OWLS. I've been practicing Quiditch extra hard and hope you will come to a game sometime. Please, father? I promise to make you proud._

_As always, I hope you will write me back and hope to see you at a game soon._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

* * *

><p>Draco stopped writing and finished with signing his name. He stood and turned, nearly whipping his cloak against Harry, and walked over to the rail. Harry watched, stunned as Malfoy whistled into the air and a soft screech came in reply. A beautiful owl flew from the dark sky and swooped down, landing just before him. "Hello, please take this to father and please be careful." He requested as he gently tied the parchment to his owl's leg.<p>

The owl hooted softly and took off into the air. Harry stared at Draco in disbelief. Writing to his father and treating his owl like a person; it was almost as though Draco was trying to act human.

Harry held his breath, as a gasp tried to escape. Tears slowly trickled down his pale cheeks from the boy's gray eyes. Draco was crying.

"That's it," Draco whispered, his fists weakly clenched on the rail. "The owls are being intercepted. Father is okay. I'm just not getting his letters." He wiped his eyes and stared off watching his owl disappear into the night. When it was gone, Draco turned, his nose was rosy. He was mere inches away from Harry, both barely touching one another. For the first time, Harry noticed that Draco's normally light eyes were red. And not just from this one incident, but they seemed like they were stained from many tears being shed.

_Malfoy?_

Draco slumped to the ground and hugged his knees, bringing them into his chest. He buried his face into his arms. His form trembled as he released the sobs that built up in his chest. Harry swallowed, amazed at the site. Never before had he thought Malfoy had such strong feelings. For anything.

It was too unbearable to watch. Slowly he tiptoed out, slipping from the tower and back down the hallways to the Gryffindor tower. "Gillyweed," he mumbled, the portrait flying open and allowing him inside.

Harry made his way back into his bed and stared towards Ron's bed. He had a strong urge to tell his friend what he had seen. However, something didn't seem right about telling someone about Malfoy's emotional moment. He swallowed and decided this time his sympathy outweighed his hatred. He chose to give Malfoy some of dignity.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- End<strong>

**TBC**

**The next chapters get better. Just wait until Chapter 4... good stuff, good stuff. And Chapter five, really angsty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to the only people who have reviewed:  
><strong>_ and ILoveFrenchFries_

* * *

><p>The next day, during breakfast, as the Hall buzzed with the sounds of morning conversation and the clinking of knives and forks echoed throughout the tables, Harry could not keep his mind off of Draco. He stared off across the hall, seeing that the boy in question was missing. His two goons sulked, looking lost as a space existed between them.<p>

"I wonder where he is?" He thought allowed, pondering what could have happened to the blonde boy.

A soft peck on his cheek brought him back to reality. He looked up to see Ginny looking at him worriedly. "Where's who?" she asked as she took a seat beside him.

"No one important."

* * *

><p>Draco sat alone in the Potions classroom, waiting for Snape to come back from breakfast. That morning he had the class, but had to ask Snape a question before hand. If anyone knew whether his father was okay or not, Snape would. Draco sighed sadly and held his head in his hands. His father had to be okay. Even if Draco hadn't gotten any letters from him, there hadn't been anything in <em>The Daily Prophet.<em>

The dungeon doors opened and Snape swept in, slamming it behind him as he grumbled to himself, but was stopped at seeing a student in his class so early. However, when his brain registered that it was Draco, he continued walking and headed for his desk. "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, his voice drawling as he swept passed.

"Um, sir? H-Have you heard from my father?" Draco asked, looking up at Snape as he began preparing the room for the class. Snape didn't reply at first as he pulled jars from his storage cupboard. "Sir?"

"Hm? Oh, yes I've spoken to Lucius." Snape said, distractedly as he pulled out tools from a drawer in his cupboard. "I believe it was two days ago."

Draco felt his heart clench, his shoulders fell as he whispered a broken, "Oh." He was relieved to hear his father was not injured or ill. However, it still didn't explain why Draco had not received a single letter from him.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

* * *

><p>Draco walked down the corridors, weaving in and out of people and heading towards his next class. Clusters of friends blocked his way, frustrating him. Couples snogged and he felt a wave of jealousy course through him. <em>Why does everyone else get to be happy!<em> He shouted in his head, his frustration getting the better of him and seething out of his pours.

A flash of red hair mixed with black sent his anger over the edge. _Stupid Weasley. What does he see in her!_ His fists clenched, nails cutting into his palm. He swallowed as they stopped snogging enough to whisper words to one another. Both smiled and Draco couldn't help, but gag.

It was the last straw as they brought their lips together again, sparking a sudden rage in Draco. He stormed over and stood between them, holding them both at arms length. "Will you quit snogging in the middle of the fucking corridor!" he shouted, glaring at Harry.

The confusion that flashed on Harry's face made Draco realize what he had just done. He froze and looked from Harry to everyone that had stopped and surrounded them. They all stared at him in disbelief at his reaction. He felt his face heat up and looked at Harry horrified. He brought his arms back to his side and ran off, hurrying as quickly as he could passed the mounds of people and running away from the scene he'd caused.

"What was that all about?" Ginny said, staring after him. She turned to look at Harry who could only shrug and mirror the same confused look.

* * *

><p>Draco hurried back into the entrance hall and slid underneath the stairs. He closed his eyes, catching his breath. <em>Why the hell did I just do that! <em>He screamed at himself, unable to control the way he shook. He gripped at his hair, picturing the way all those faces stared at him. The way _Harry _stared at him. His heart beat skipped and he felt a wave of panic.

_What the hell is wrong with me!_

* * *

><p>At dinner again Crabbe and Goyle sat alone, both looking worried. Harry had wondered what happened to Draco after that morning. He wasn't in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class and hadn't shown up at lunch. <em>I wonder what's wrong with him.<em> He thought. Harry wasn't sure if he was worried or curious about his longtime enemy.

"I wonder what happened to Malfoy," Hermione said, not looking up from her copy of _The Daily Prophet._

Harry only shrugged, pretending like he hadn't had the same thoughts. Hermione raised an eyebrow when no response came, because Ron appeared, sliding down beside her.

"Hey, I heard a rumour Malfoy was in the library crying." He reported, immediately beginning to fill his plate with food. "Whatever it was that made him do it, I bet he deserved it."

"Ron that's awful!" Hermione gasped, reprimanding Ron with a smack on his hand.

"You're defending him Hermione?" Ron said looking at her like she was part cat again. "After all the asshole things he's done?"

Harry looked away as his two friends argued and stared at the empty space where Draco normally sat. He never thought he had seen Crabbe and Goyle look more human. They looked worried that their leader had been MIA for so long.

_I wonder what happened to him…?_

* * *

><p>Draco glanced around. He could hear the noise from the Great Hall and was certain everyone was still in, eating for dinner. He glanced around the entrance hall and dashed down the hallway towards the dungeons. He skidded to a stop before a large painting of fruit. He reached up to touch the canvas and caressed the pineapple.<p>

The sounds of the kitchen noises reached his ear and all he could do was dash in, hurrying to find someone he could confide in.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- End<strong>

**TBC**

**I have a headache from writing so much and I still have to finish homework for classes Monday. Reviews are fuel, so please keep fueling. I live for reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, I watched both Brokeback Mountain and Pride and Prejudice from here to chapter six, so some of the language might be reflected as such.**

**Just a warning**

**And thanks to those who care to review:  
><strong>_ArtKeepsMeSane and those mentioned previously_

* * *

><p>Harry laid in his bed, staring up at the curtain. His head laid cradled in his arms as he laid on his back. He yawned softly and brought one of his arms down to rub his eyes. His thoughts were taken over by Draco. Lately the blonde hadn't been his normal, nasty self. He was distant, apparently emotional, and gave up the chance to make snide remarks. At first he thought it was only Draco trying to commit some heinous act, but now he feared it was something more. Something personal.<p>

He turned on his side and listened to the snoring that filled the dormitories. He stared at the curtains and wondered what everyone else was thinking. Did they ever worry about someone they hated? _You're obsessed._ Ron's voice filled his head. He bit back a flash of rage and turned onto his other side, as though turning away from his thoughts.

_I am _not _obsessed with him._ Harry told himself firmly, his thoughts growling in determination. _Is it normal to miss fighting with someone?_

* * *

><p>Harry moved stealthily towards the astronomy tower. He was hidden beneath his invisibility cloak, although it did very little for he was sure everyone could hear his hammering heart. He remember Draco sending off his letter there and wondered if he would be hiding there again.<p>

He climbed the stairs quickly and silently slipped into the tower, looking around. It was deserted. He swallowed and laughed at himself. Why was he even there? Even if Draco was there, what was he going to do? Try and have a heart to heart with him? Harry laughed again, this time harder and nearly fell over.

The sounds of bare feet against cold stone sounded from behind him. He held his breath and whipped around to see Draco in his green, silk pajamas, his hair a mess. He hurried to the railing, as though expecting something and waited, staring out into the starry sky. Harry crept closer and saw the redness still in Draco's eyes. Harry felt a pang in his heart, wondering if the other boy really had been in the library crying.

A soft screech sounded in the cool night air. The owl from before swooped into the room and a fearful look on Draco's face melted away to relief and hopeful as his eyes fell on the scroll of parchment on his owls leg. "Oh! Raptor! Thank you!" he cried quickly untying the bird's burden. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purse and opened it. He placed it on the rail before the bird, revealing it to be owl treats. The owl hooted in delight and immediately began to eat as Draco slid down to the floor untying the scroll and reading it.

Harry looked over the parchment, but was unable to read anything as the look of confusion crossed Draco's face. "What?" The blonde whispered, flipping the paper over and over again. He pulled out his wand and tapped it a few times. Each time resulted with either nothing or green sparks. "W-Why would father-?" A tear trickled from his cheek. "What did I do?" He whimpered, sniffling. He hugged onto his knees, the parchment being crushed in his hands. His body trembled, his face buried in his hands as his body wracked with sobs.

Harry froze, unsure how to respond. He grabbed at his invisibility cloak, but stopped. If he revealed himself right then, Draco would know he was spying on him. Harry crept down the stairs and stopped halfway down. He removed the cloak and tucked it away, hidden from view. He climbed back up the stairs and stopped just before getting to the top. "Malfoy?" He called, pretending like this was the first time he'd seen him like this.

The other boy's body went rigid. He looked up and shot to his feet, his wand out and pointed towards Harry. "What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" He spat, glaring at the black haired boy.

Harry froze. In his haste to find Draco, he had forgotten his wand. He raised his hands hesitantly and stood his ground. "I just came to see if you were okay," he admitted honestly. "I'd heard something and-."

"You don't give a damn about me," Draco said, his voice quieter than before. He looked up at Harry and away, his wand lowering as though on it's own accord. "Just go away." He mumbled, turning away and standing at the rail, his back to Harry.

Harry stared at the back of Draco's head. His blonde hair was a mess as though he had tried pulling it out in frustration. His body shook where he stood. Harry took a step forward, calling softly, "Draco-?"

"I said go away!" Draco begged, turning around and looking pleadingly into Harry's face. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry forced, taking another step forward. Draco fist clenched around his wand, but he did not raise it, he seemed to want anything but having to use it against the advancing boy.

"_Nothing_, please, just leave me alone." Draco begged again. However, no matter how desperately he pleaded, no matter how pained his expression, no matter how many tears streamed down his face, it all just made Harry draw closer, looking more and more worried.

"Please? You haven't terrorized me in days. You haven't made fun of Neville. You haven't made any sort of snide comment against _any_one. Strangely enough, that makes me a little worried." Harry explained, taking slow, steady steps towards Draco. The blonde clenched his wand, but his fingers went limp and a clatter echoed in the tower as the wood hit the stone.

Draco scoffed. "Y-You? Worried about me? That's really funny, Potter."

Harry was mere inches away from the taller, trembling boy. Draco swallowed and stopped breathing, his heart pounding wildly as he felt Harry's breath against his face. He swallowed and brought his eyes to look up at the green one's looking at him with such warm concern. Something he had never received before. He shivered.

"Please, Draco?" Harry whispered, gently, holding out his hand to Draco.

Draco stared at it and looked back up at the other man, unable to breathe. He wanted to take the hand offered to him and hold it tightly; never to release it. He wanted Harry so badly, but knew it was the last thing he should desire. He could not stop his feelings. The first time he ever saw Harry Potter it sparked a curiosity inside him; curiosity that would make his father disappointed.

_Father…._

"It's your fault," Draco finally whispered, unable to look in Harry's eyes any longer.

"How is it my fault?" Harry asked, taken aback.

Draco kept himself from glancing into the shock filled green eyes. He took a deep breath and turned away from the closeness, the eradiating warmth of the other boy's body. "I can't tell you." He muttered, his back turned to Harry.

Harry stared at him. It seemed as though minutes passed that he kept his eyes on the back of Draco's body in the stilled silence. However, it was a mere few seconds and without thinking, he took a step forward, touching Draco's shoulder, cupping it against his palm. "Please, don't be so vague. I hate seeing you so… unresponsive."

Draco's body went stiff at feeling the other touching him. His heart pounding hot blood into his body, he almost panted as he tried to catch his breath. He swallowed and shook his head, his mouth dry.

"Please, Draco, I know you hate me, but you can still talk to me?" Harry offered, sliding a supportive arm around Draco's shoulders. "I always thought we had a mutual relationship."

Draco held back a snort. _Doubt it,_ he thought, wanting nothing more but to pull Harry closer and show him that he was a better kisser than Ginny Weasley. _Touch me more,_ Draco begged, his hands itching to grab Harry by the collar and force their lips together.

The crumpled parchment hit the floor and his father's words usurped his mind. _No! I shouldn't love him. He's the enemy! It's all _his_ fault my father hates me!_ His thoughts fought against his desire, beating it down and taking control of his mind.

As Draco battled with himself, Harry used his other arm, reaching and gripping Draco's shoulder firmly against his hand. He gave it a quick squeeze, setting Draco off. He pushed against the dark haired man's hold, trying to resist the contact. "Don't touch me!" Draco growled, trying to push Harry away from him.

Harry growled, becoming annoyed. He had tried to be patient, but Draco's attitude was pushing his nerves to the breaking point. He pushed Draco against the wall and pinned him by his shoulders. "You mean like this?" He growled.

Draco froze, staring up at the anger filled green eyes. He trembled against the other boy, and swallowed, looking away. His body enjoyed the contact of another, especially the boy of his desires. He tried to keep himself from becoming aroused, but it was difficult when Harry's face was mere inches from his and his warm breath tickled his face. "P-Please," he whispered, unable to look Harry in the eyes.

Harry froze, realizing their position. The position that _he_ himself instigated. His knee was pressed on Draco's thigh, incapacitating one leg while he pinned the gray eyed boy's shoulders to the wall. His face was two inches away from the other boy's pointed face. He could feel Draco's heartbeat against his own body; his breathing with his own as though they were one body. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down his own racing heart.

Draco closed his eyes and lifted his chin, unable to help himself. If anything, he hoped it would get Harry to take some weight off his leg. Sadly, it did not work. The black haired boy did not react in anyway. Draco opened his eyes hesitantly, his gray locking and mixing with Harry's green. Their lips were so close. He just had to push his head up a little and-.

_I shouldn't!_ Draco cried in despair, his head crying out in pain. He had a migraine from trying to decide between honour and desire. Finally one won out, being backed up by his heart.

Harry froze as Draco leaned up, planting his lips against his in a shy, tenacious kiss. The dark haired boy had no response. His heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. His enemy, _Draco Malfoy,_ was kissing him! He knew he should shove him away, but his hands went limp and the paler skinned boy's long finger's tangled in his hair, pressing his lips firmly against Harry's deepening their kiss the best he could.

_Please, kiss back, please,_ Draco begged as he pressed himself into Harry's body. Harry grabbed his shoulder's and pushed him away, but in a weak attempt. Slowly the shorter man's arms wrapped around his body, and he slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, returning the kiss in a full blown passion, taking the blonde boy's breath away. He slid his tongue against Harry's slipping it into his mouth. Their lips stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity, but after a moment, they pulled away panting.

"What the fuck was that for?" Harry demanded, unsure how else to react. He had just made-out with his enemy. The boy he hated only second to Snape and Voldemort. And the kiss had been instigated by Draco.

The gray eyes seemed to shine with… hurt. He looked hurt that Harry would reply in such a way to their kiss. However, he shoved Harry away and walked over, picking up the parchment and his wand. He stood their a brief second and looked at Harry, their eyes locking immediately. "Because I don't hate you."

With that he walked away, hurrying down the steps, turning his back on Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- End<strong>

**TBC**

**Here's the long anticipated chapter four, hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is FINALLY! Sorry it took so long my account was acting out on me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to all those who cared to review!  
><strong>_MrsTripTucker, Silverinumiko, Deby Magid, KatieLily, KiteSekai, and twilight3341  
><em>

* * *

><p>Crabbe and Goyle made a sweep around the Great Hall, looking high and low for their once again missing leader. Harry couldn't help but follow their movements as they searched along the tables. He had a hunch they wouldn't be finding him until class began, which unfortunately Slytherin had with Gryffindor that morning in Potions.<p>

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as he remember the kiss he shared with Draco the previous night.

He had originally thought it was all a dream; well more a nightmare. However, he returned to the stairs that morning, remembering he needed to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak. If it was where he had left it, then he knew Draco kissing and leaving him in the Astronomy Tower after they made out. Never before had the sight of his Cloak sent such a wave of panic through his body.

"Harry, is something the matter?" Ginny asked as she sat beside him. She reached up and felt Harry's forehead, touching it gently. "You're warm…."

Harry looked up at her, his mouth slightly agape. He recomposed himself and smile. He kissed her. "I'm fine, just a little tired," he promised. "Didn't really sleep well last night."

"Well, if you're sure," she said uncertainly, eyeing him carefully. She finally smiled back and kissed him. "I'll see you after class, okay?"

"'Course."

* * *

><p>Snape was in a particularly foul mood. His lesson for the day said it all. Immediately walking in he began by making them brew a love potion. It was one that induced obsession to an extreme. Unfortunately, it was one of the most difficult potions to make. However, they had to attempt it for their grade. Snape waved his wand and the instructions wrote themselves on the board.<p>

Draco sat alone, a ways from Crabbe and Goyle and the other Slytherins. They pestered him, trying to get him to speak to them, but he only sneered his usual sneer and replied with a sarcastic, "Don't want to fail this one do I?"

Harry watched Draco the entire time, unable to tear his eyes away. _His lips are really soft,_ was a thought that made itself apparent numerous times. Draco seemed to do everything to keep from acknowledging Harry's existence. He busied himself and pushed forward with his potion, as though his life depended on it.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape's voice cut through Harry's daydreaming and the smoke that filled the room. "Ten points from Gryffindor for deciding _not_ to participate in class."

Harry looked around, realizing that the class was working on the Potion and had started without his notice. "Sir, I-I'm sorry-." He stuttered, looking up at the leer Snape gave him.

"Another ten," he said with a hint of boredom. "And get to work, Potter."

Harry nodded and began gathering his ingredients and tools. He glanced at Draco who looked at him. Their eyes met, but Draco's face stayed neutral. He turned away and went back to work, leaving a flustered Harry to continue scavenging up the rest of his Potions class.

He missed the looks Ron and Hermione exchanged after glancing at him and Draco.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry, let's hurry for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said as Ron finished gathering his stuff.<p>

Harry glanced at Draco, seeing him send off the other Slytherins and taking his time to gather his stuff. Harry hurried with his books and looked up at his waiting friends. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you."

Hermione and Ron glanced at one another. "Sure, see you," she said pulling Ron out of the dungeon and leaving the two boys alone.

Harry finished packing his bag and moved over towards Draco. "Um, hey," he greeted hesitantly, standing behind the blonde. Draco gave no reaction except to pack his bag a few notches quicker. "Can we talk?" he asked, swallowing on his words.

Draco's body went rigid for a second, but he snapped his bag shut with a terse, "About what?" He stood and turned looking at Harry with a dead expression.

"Well… last night?"

Draco froze, but his expression did not change. He shrugged and turned, walking out of the classroom. "What about it?" he asked as though he had no idea what it was that Harry was talking about.

"You kissing me," Harry hissed as they moved out down the corridor. "Why would you do that?"

Draco sighed and turned, looking at Harry with a sharp look. "I already told you. I don't hate you," he muttered, swallowing. "Now please leave me alone."

Harry growled and pulled Draco down a secret passageway hidden behind a tapestry. Draco hissed and snatched his arm away, "What are you doing!" He demanded, glaring at Harry.

"I'm not leaving you alone. You say you don't hate me?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco, locking their eyes together. "Then what do you feel?"

"Please," Draco whispered, his eyes shining in the little bit of light that broke through around the tapestry. "I can't talk about this."

"You can't just make-out with me an expect me to just drop it," Harry snarled, pushing Draco against the wall of the dark corridor. Draco grunted and looked up at Harry, his eyes searching the bright green ones before him. "What is going on with you?"

"W-Why should I tell _you_?" Draco whispered looking down, his body beginning to tremble.

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "I-I don't know… to t-talk?" He offered uncertainly, glancing away and bringing his eyes back to Draco's.

Draco snorted and wiped his eyes with his sleeves, tears beginning to escape his reddened, gray eyes. "So you can go tell Weasley and Granger that I'm a cry baby? I'm a queer? I'm worthless and weak and-." Draco hid his face in his hands, shaking. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes once more, but kept his face down, staring at the ground.

"I wouldn't do that Draco," Harry said, turning his head to try and look into Draco's face. "I didn't tell them about last night. I told no one."

Draco froze and looked up at him through his lashes, searching the plain honesty that shined in Harry's green eyes. His heart skipped a beat. He swallowed and whispered, "Really? You didn't?"

"No, I sorta thought it'd be wrong to do," he admitted, looking away and taking a step back, his eyes never leaving Draco's. "S-So I-I kept it to mys-self…."

"Well… thank you," Draco muttered, gripping onto the strap of his bag. "Um, th-there's a Hogsmeade trip Saturday, d-do you think y-you could meet me s-somewhere? Th-there's this little area j-just outside of town n-nobody goes to. I could take you there. W-We c-could talk…?" he asked, his hands shaking. His legs trembled as though apprehension weight down on his shoulders, making him nearly collapse.

Harry froze. He looked at Draco as he stood their nervously. Draco refused to look up at Harry. The black haired boy swallowed unable to look at him completely or for long. He glanced at him, but immediately looked away. His voice was blocked away by a lump forming in his throat. "Draco-."

A self-deprecating laugh came from the broken looking boy. "I don't know why I thought you would." He whispered. "Just forget I mentioned it." He stepped away and went towards the tapestry, his hand brushing it, letting more light shine across his face.

"Wait! Draco, can't we just go back to the way things were?" Harry begged, making the blonde stop. "When we would fight?"

Draco turned to him, his eyes reflecting his hurt and disappointment, but the rest of his face was a mask of his old sneer, "Fine. I hate you, Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- End<strong>

**TBC**

**Next chapter has cuteness! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL HAIL ME! No just kidding. Sorry this took awhile, but I do go to school and I have a job and I would like to keepies my jobbies.**

**Special Awesome Thanks to All Those Awesome Enough to Review!  
><strong>_ArtKeepsMeSane, Xxwerwolf. loverxX_ (lose the space I couldn't get it in otherwise), _Silverinumiko, MrsTripTucker, _and _piowpiow_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Draco,<em>

_I wish to ease your mind by saying that the owls have not been intercepted and that I have received your letters. The reason you have not received anything from me is because I have not sent it and do not plan to in the future, so please stop inquiring of such nonsense._

_I wish to ask you to stop sending letters. I have no intention of replying and decided to sever all communicational ties with you from here on. Recent suspicions have led me to believe that that you are no longer worth calling my son. Your mother begs I at least allow you your education, but that is all I shall give you. Once you are no longer in need of my assistance, I plan to fully disown you from this family. You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name and wish you to no longer pretend yourself to be a part of it._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Draco had read and reread the letter several times since receiving, tearing a piece of his heart away. He swallowed and held back his tears. The night had rolled on and he laid in his bed unable to sleep, surrounded by the emerald green of his curtains. He was alone. All alone. He sniffled and turned on his side, taking a deep breath, trying to hold back tears as his eyes burned to release them.<p>

_I'm alone…._

* * *

><p>Harry held Ginny's hand as they sat before the fireplace in the Common Room earlier that night. He stared into the crackling fire as the flames danced inside, sending spirals of smoke up the chimney. The smell of burning wood filled his nose. It was a raw smell that kept him awake. He stroked Ginny's hand, but distractedly, his thoughts commandeered by his recent encounters with Draco.<p>

The blonde boy had been unresponsive and refused to admit anything was wrong, _and_ he claimed that he did not hate Harry. The black haired boy was more confused than assuaged, his mind trying to figure out what it was that made Draco look so pained and lost; so sad and tortured. The sneer that took over the pale pointed face was not the one Harry was used to. It was a fake, simply put on to make the other Slytherins believe that nothing was wrong.

But _something_ was wrong.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked, leaning forward to look at her boyfriend. "Harry? Harry!"

The green eyes flashed as he was brought out of his thoughts. Harry turned to look at her, their eyes meeting as she looked at him with incredulousness. "I'm sorry, I was thinking, what were you saying?" he asked, smiling and trying to look sincerely apologetic.

She smiled and kissed him. "Saturday? Shall we go to Hogsmeade together?" She asked again, looking into Harry's eyes, the fire light dancing on hers as he returned the gaze.

Harry paused, remembering Draco's request from earlier. He looked into Ginny's eyes and kissed her, feeling a little guilty for being there with her. He also felt guilty that he would willingly go to Hogsmeade with her, but hesitate to go when Draco asked him; especially when the blonde looked like a lost puppy. It didn't seem at all fair.

Then again, why should _he_ care? Draco had been giving Harry hell in recent years; him and everyone that surrounded him. However, that never stopped Draco from kissing him. Harry held back a blush that began to form on his cheeks as the image of them making out in the Astronomy Tower filled his head.

He mentally groaned as his eyes refocused themselves on Ginny. She kissed him lovingly, making guilt crawl around in his chest. Why did Draco have to kiss him!

He bit his lip and squeezed Ginny's hand. "I'm sorry, but I have a lot of make up to do. Maybe the next trip?" He said with a small smile.

Ginny sighed and looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Harry? We can come back early?"

Harry smiled apologetically again and kissed her gently, trying to ignore the guilt that fought itself into the rest of his body. "Sorry."

She sighed and pouted. "Fine, I guess your marks are important. Okay, I'll just go with some friends, okay? Hope you have fun doing homework," she said with a playful smile and a nudge.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron as they got onto a carriage, eyeing him suspiciously. He turned and kissed Ginny goodbye and helped her into the carriage, waving goodbye to her as she was jostled down the lane.<p>

He turned away and hurried back inside. Draco hadn't been in the crowds leaving for the village, so Harry concluded he was still inside somewhere. He hurried towards the Great Hall seeing if his prey was still in there. It was deserted. He ran to the stairs to check the library. It was deserted minus a few Hufflepuffs. He looked in the Astronomy Tower, but Draco was not there either. Harry searched all the grounds and the castle for nearly an hour, running up and down the stairs, trying to find the blonde.

He came back into the castle after looking outside and stood panting, trying to catch his breath as his side flared in pain. He looked around the Entrance Hall. No one was there. He sighed and brought himself to the stairs, collapsing to rest.

"Harry Potter!" A soft squeak called. Harry looked up at the sound of scurrying feet and saw Dobby running from the corridor that led to the dungeons.

"Dobby!" He said, surprised to see the house elf. The little creature skidded to a stop before the boy. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked pleasantly.

"Dobby is fine, Harry Potter. Dobby has something to tell Harry Potter." He said frantically looking around. "Dobby has been sworn to secrecy by old, young master, but you must know Harry Potter!" The squeaky voice rose and fall as Dobby sped through his words, looking around the Hall. He bounced around, jumping from one foot to the other.

"Whoa, slow down. What is it?"

"No, Dobby can not tell Harry Potter!" Dobby cried in despair. "He swore to keep old, young master's secret love-. Oh no!"

"Dobby!" Harry said firmly, grabbing the little elf's shoulders. "Calm down. Your old, young master? You mean Draco?"

Dobby squealed. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." Dobby shook his head, pacing before Harry and ringing his hands. "Oh dear, I shall be punished. Draco told me not to speak to you, but you must know! He won't tell anyone else and he's in so much pain, Harry Potter!"

_Why does he care?_ Harry thought to himself, watching the elf as he walked to a fro before him. "What's wrong with Malfoy?" He asked, deciding he might as well get what information he could.

"H-He's hurting sir! His father has disowned him and he's in love with his worst enemy!" Dobby slammed his tiny hands over his mouth, moaning in agony. "Oh dear! I've betrayed Master Draco!"

"Dobby, where is he?" Harry demanded, interrupting the wails coming from the house elf. "What's he doing?"

"He's in the kitchens, Harry Potter. There's where he's been eating and spending his free time, sir."

"Can you get him to come out?" Harry asked, glancing down towards where he knew the entrance to the kitchens was. "I need to talk to him."

* * *

><p>Harry waited outside the kitchens as Dobby went in and tried persuading his old master to come out. He stared at the fruit painted before him and held his breath. He had no idea why he was doing this. He couldn't think of one thing that made him care for his old rival. So what if Draco was apparently having an emotional breakdown? What made him care so much? Maybe it was pure curiosity?<p>

_I don't hate you._ Draco's words fill his head. He imagined the blonde's soft lips to his and shivered. Why was it that that one encounter affected him so much? Harry felt his face flush. _Maybe I don't hate him after all._

"Dobby, why are you making me leave?" Draco's voice asked as Dobby led him out through the painting. "Dobby-?" He stopped and looked up at Harry, freezing on the spot.

Harry couldn't help feeling amazed at how human Draco looked. He allowed Dobby to hold his hand as he walked him out of the kitchens into the corridor. He was even stooped down to accommodate the elf's short height. Harry had never seen him like this. "Dobby, what's going on?" He asked, forcing his eyes down to look at the elf's big tennis ball eyes.

"Harry Potter wanted to speak to Master Draco," Dobby explained, pulling Draco forward and releasing his hand. He walked around Draco and back to the painting. "So talk." He disappeared into the kitchens leaving the two alone in the corridor.

"Dobby!" Draco hissed as the elf vanished. He bit his lip and turned to look at Harry nervously and sighed, his nervousness disappearing from his expression and turning into annoyance, "What? Come to torment me again?"

"To talk, Draco." Harry said firmly, taking a step closer and grabbing Draco's arm. "Come on," he demanded, pulling him down the corridor. His mind spelled out a plan. He needed to get Draco securely alone; alone and unable to run away. There was only one place that could accommodate that.

"Potter!" Draco growled, trying to break free. Harry squeezed on his arm teasingly, making Draco squeaked in pain and glared at the black hair before him.

"Shut up, Draco," Harry said, conversationally. He led Draco up the stairs and to the fifth floor. He walked Draco around a few times and stopped as the Room of Requirement opened up to them, a small door appearing. He threw it open and pushed Draco inside, immediately shutting and locking the door behind them.

The room wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He had thought of a quiet place he and Draco could talk without interruption or Draco running away again. What he got was a cozy space with a fireplace and a little set up of two armchairs and a loveseat couch; almost like a seen in a log cabin.

Draco shot him an angry look that was mixed with a little hurt reflected in his eyes, "Is this a sorta sick joke?" He demanded, growling.

"I don't know, are you laughing?" Harry replied smartly, letting go of Draco's arm. When he saw the hurt reflected in Draco's eyes his chest throbbed. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to talk, I wasn't expecting anything romantic."

Draco snorted and turned to the door, pushing for his escape, but as he forced the door open, he was stopped by a brick wall instead of a doorway. He snapped around and glared at Harry. "You asshole!" He hissed. "Will you just leave me alone!"

Harry shook his head. "You make out with me and expect me to drop it? I'm not leaving you alone until you talk to me."

Draco looked at him in disbelief. "Why? Since when do you give a damn about me?" He demanded, throwing the door shut in anger.

"I have no idea," Harry said flatly with a shrug and moving towards an armchair, taking a seat. "Apparently, I do now and I don't know if it's because you look so pathetic or because I want to be friends, but I want you to talk to me so we can go back to some sort of relationship."

_Not the relationship _I _want, though._ Draco sighed and sat across from Harry in the loveseat, his legs and arms crossed as he stared at Harry. He sat still, exchanging looks.

"This is what I'm talking about." Harry said, looking exasperated. "I just called you pathetic and you didn't insult me."

"Maybe I don't want to insult you anymore," Draco muttered, looking down at the ornate, Persian carpet between them. He uncrossed his arms and legs and leaned back, looking exhausted; like he hadn't slept in ages. He brought his eyes to look at Harry and sighed. "So let me get this straight, if I talk to you then we can go back to our fighting? Our insults? Our undying hatred for one another?"

Harry hesitated, searching Draco's expression for the real reason for his question. When he saw nothing, even in the boy's gray eyes, he swallowed, "Well, yes, I suppose so."

"Then, I'm not telling you anything," Draco stated flatly, sitting back and watching Harry carefully. He got his desired reaction. Harry looked utterly baffled.

"Wait, what?" Was all Harry could think to say.

"I don't want to insult you anymore, I don't want to fight with you anymore, and I certainly don't hate you." Draco stated, beginning to look more confident than he had in days. Harry felt a refreshed that his long time enemy was no longer cowering and sniffling at him anymore.

"Wait, you forgot the 'anymore' after that last one." Harry pointed out, sitting up.

Draco shook his head. "I couldn't have, since there was never meant to be one."

"Wait, what?"

Draco sighed and sat up, looking at the clueless expression on Harry's face. Never before had he stumped the black haired boy. It felt good and gave him a confidence boost. Enough to get him through, say, a confession? "I've never hated you."

"Then why were you always mean to me and my friends?" Harry asked, unable to put together the pieces in his head.

"I was mean to you because I was expected to be. You were my family's enemy. You defeated the Dark Lord. I was expected to hate you for what you did or else my father would be disappointed in me." His voice cracked at the mention of his father. "Same with your friends. Weasley's a traitor and Granger's a muggle-born so I was expected to hate them. Plus there was probably jealousy. I mean you're always with them and I guess I just got jealous."

"Jealousy?" Harry laughed. He never thought he would ever hear Draco admit he was jealous, especially of Ron and Hermione. "Is that the same reason you've been hating on Ginny?"

"Yes," Draco said flatly, glaring at Harry. "I see you like redheads. I'm sorry, but even for you I refuse to dye my hair."

"Wait, you mean, you like me… in that way?" Harry asked, his eyes widening as realization finally struck. "Oh, um, wow."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. "There, happy now? You got me to talk, may I leave now?" He snapped, staring down harshly at Harry.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Harry asked, ignoring the daggers Draco tried to shoot into his body through his eyes. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He swallowed, trying to ignore both. He also tried to ignore the way his eyes traveled along Draco's pointed face and soft lips and slender body. The blonde seemed to have lost a good deal of weight beneath his cloaks. Harry bit his lip and looked up into Draco's anger filled eyes. Harry never realized how they were more a silver than a dull gray.

"Because, I was _expected_ to hate you! Do you not listen?" Draco snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I can't like you. I shouldn't." He turned away, looking towards the floor, his back to Harry. "Father would hate me for it. He would- he w-would- ."

"Disown you?" Harry asked gently, standing up and drawing closer to Draco. The blonde seemed to collapse in himself at hearing the words spoken aloud, his shoulder's falling, his chest sinking inward. He kept his face turned away, but Harry could feel the sadness radiating from Draco's slender body.

"H-How did you know?" He asked, sniffling. His voice cracked as he turned farther away from Harry's searching gaze.

Harry didn't know how to respond. He swallowed knowing what Draco needed was someone who could comfort him. Harry wasn't sure if he could do that. They were both guys and it would be awkward if he was the one to comfort him. Besides he'd feel a little like he was cheating on Ginny. Then again, the kicked puppy look Draco gave him, tugged at his heart, making it throb. "I just figured…." Harry whispered, uncertainly.

Draco looked at Harry and laughed a dry, self-deprecating chuckle. "Yea, he disowned me because he thought I was homosexual. Guess he was right to disown me. Not only am I gay, I'm in love with his one true hatred; the Boy Who Lived and killed the Dark Lord." He sniffled and turned away crying. "Can I go now?" He asked sounding crushed and hurt, and Harry felt guilty for pushing him.

"Draco," he whispered, his mind went blank for anything to say or do. He swallowed and reached up, almost like his hand was reacting on its own, and touched Draco's shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, shocking the blonde into turning to look at him, his eyes wide and almost pleading; like he wanted more contact.

Harry swallowed and leaned forward, his heart racing, adrenaline poisoning his blood worse than any spell could. He swallowed, listening to his heart beat in his ears. He pressed his lips to Draco's, kissing him tenderly, shocking the boy even more. He pulled away, his mind still blank, not knowing what was going on, but he heard himself whisper, "Please don't cry," and "It'll be okay."

Draco froze as Harry kissed him again. He felt his body begin to tremble with excitement and fear. He kissed the other boy back, swallowing, waiting to be pushed away. Their lips slid across one another, Draco's long fingers gripping at Harry's sweater, clinging onto the kiss he so desperately wanted.

The blonde's senses raced back to him and he tried to push Harry away, but the other boy was stronger and Draco was only able to part their lips. "Y-You shouldn't-." Draco gasped, looking into Harry's eyes in wonder and amazement.

Harry smiled, his brain slowly, beginning to register what he had just done and finding that he actually enjoyed kissing Draco's soft lips. It was nothing like kissing Ginny. It was different, it was rougher and more raw. It felt more right. "Why is it, you either talk too little, or too much?" Harry whispered, a small smirk on his lips. He felt a wave of desire take control of him, finding Draco intoxicating; wanting more. He knotted his finger's in the light, blonde hair, pulling Draco closer for another kiss. Draco hesitated before returning it, smiling against Harry's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- End<strong>

**TBC**

**This was a hard chapter for me to write, mainly because my parents are really understanding...**

**If you enjoyed, review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the chapter with cuteness in it! YAY!**

**Sorry I've been taking longer than normal. Exams are coming up plus I have 5 papers due this week. You think high schools bad? Enjoy it while you can. College is worse. Plus I have a job that I like very much and realaly don't want to lose. So yea.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are what keeps me writing!  
><strong>_TRIC4R, ArtKeepsMeSane, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Silverinumiko, piowpiow, Deby Magid, MrsTripTucker, Xxwerwolf. loverxX,_

* * *

><p>Harry felt like he was stuck in a dream. The afternoon was spent with kisses. Him kissing Draco in almost passionate desperation. Like that day would be destroyed and it was the only time they had together. They parted for breaths. Once 3'o'clock rolled around, they were forced to part ways. The Hogsmeade goers would be returning and they had to make an appearance or raise suspicions.<p>

When he turned the corner away from the stairs, Draco going down and Harry going up, Harry ran for it. As they had left the Room of Requirement, Harry had realized that he was _not_ dreaming and that, in fact, he really had made-out with Draco Malfoy and was the one to instigate it this time.

_I kissed Draco,_ Harry thought, his pulse rising as he ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He felt panic triggering his fight or flight response. His knees shook as he came to a stop, unable to run any further. He panted, holding himself up against the wall. _I kissed Draco. I fucking snogged Draco!_

He swallowed, clutching his chest and stared towards the window, not really seeing it or what laid beyond it. He slunk to the corridor floor, his hands shaking. He tried catching his breath. He tried to calm down his panic as he justified his actions, but nothing soothed him. He felt himself shake all over. _I snogged Draco!_

Strangely it was not the physical action that sent his blood racing and boiling through out his body, it was the fact that he had _enjoyed _it. He enjoyed it and wanted more.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner Ginny slipped in beside Harry and kissed him lovingly, cupping his face into her hands. "I missed you," she whispered, snogging him for a bit. She nuzzled his neck and smiled at him. "You look pretty happy with yourself. Get all your work done?"<p>

Harry smiled and kissed her back, "Oh yea, got it all done." He lied successfully, glancing across the Hall to see Draco eating alone again. He looked up at Ginny as she kissed him again.

"Well, do you think you can handle another day without me?" She asked, sliding her hand up Harry's shirt, caressing the skin tenderly. "I have to do my work, and I guess I'll have to do it tomorrow."

Harry hesitated. He had promised Draco that he would meet him again in the Room of Requirement after breakfast the next day. He smiled and nodded, "I think I'll survive."

* * *

><p>Harry kissed Ginny the next morning before she left the Great Hall to return to the Gryffindor Common room. Harry looked over the tables and watched Draco rise from his seat and leave after her.<p>

"So, Harry, what's on tap for today?" Ron asked as he looked at his friend. "You wanna practice Quiditch? It's a nice day outside. And not to cold."

Harry felt his heart stop. He looked at his friends, both looking expectantly at him. Between him worrying about Draco and hanging with Ginny, he had forgotten about Hermione and Ron. A thought sparked in his head and he turned to look at them. "I can't. Dumbledore wants to talk to me right after breakfast."

"Really?" Ron said, looking amazed. "What about?"

"I don't know," Harry said, not having thought up a thorough lie. "I'll let you know when I get back."

Hermione nodded and smiled brightly, "You better. See you after."

Harry nodded and hurried out of the Great Hall and ran up the stairs to the fifth floor. He reached the hallway where the Room of Requirement had materialized a familiar door. He stepped before it and glanced around. The corridor was deserted.

"Sugar-quills," he whispered. He heard a click and opened the door, shutting and locking it immediately behind him. He turned and saw Draco standing, wand at the ready, pointing it at him. When he saw it was Harry he shoved the wand in his cloak pocket and sat down on the love seat. "Hey."

Draco looked up sheepishly and waved shyly, "Hello." Harry sat beside him and looked into his face. The reddened eyes seemed to have stayed red even though the blonde acted happier. However, Draco looked exhausted. "Um, Harry-."

"No, 'Potter?'" Harry asked, pretending to be shocked. He smiled, making a small smile appear on Draco's face as well.

"Harry, I've been thinking about yesterday." Draco confessed, looking down at his hands.

"What about it?" Harry asked gently, taking Draco's hand and stroking the skin with his thumb. Draco drew in a shuddering breath and looked from the tender gesture to Harry's bright green eyes.

"Should we really be doing this?" Draco finally whispered, unable to look into Harry's eyes. "Y-You're still dating Ginny, and I-I probably shouldn't want to be with you. Don't you feel guilty?"

Harry swallowed at the question. The truth was that he felt _incredibly_ guilty. It was all he could do from panicking every time Ginny smiled at him. He felt terrible for two-timing her, but he had this inexplicable feeling he would feel worse for not easing Draco's suffering even in the slightest. He tried to ignore the guilt that crawled around his chest like some sort of insect every time he smiled at or kissed Ginny. What made it even worse was he enjoyed kissing Draco, he enjoyed holding his hand, he even had begun to enjoy his company; with each encounter he had with Draco, the more he wanted to be with the boy and the easier it was to ignore his guilt.

"Yes, but you make it worthwhile." Harry confessed finally, looking down at the expectant blonde.

Draco snorted. "What a cheesy line," he scoffed. He paused and looked at Harry, his lips coming together as he looked at him, searching his expression. "R-Really?"

Harry smiled and grabbed Draco by his robes, pulling him on top of him, leaning back into the couch. "Yes," he said, tangling his fingers into Draco's hair. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p>Draco moaned softly as a dark hickey formed on his pale neck. Harry was merciless as he took the skin and sucked it, leaving the blonde curled up between the dark haired teen's legs, grinding his hips against Harry's, wanting more. "H-Harry," he breathed, his fingers knotting Harry's robes and his moans filled the air.<p>

"Draco," he murmured huskily, taking Draco's over-kissed lips and slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. He had never kissed Ginny so hungrily before, for fear of pushing into something more. Now, however, he was secure in knowing that if he and Draco ended up having sex, their was no consequence.

"H-Harry stop-." Draco tried as Harry brutalized his mouth with his own. "Not ready." Draco panted, pushing away from Harry and sitting up, pushing his hair from his flushed face. They panted, their members throbbing in their jeans, wanting more. However, Draco was not ready to push onto the next step. He was too emotionally weighed to gamble on his first time.

Harry panted and laced his fingers into Draco's, kissing the palms chastely and placing them on his chest. "Th-That's okay, Draco." He panted, locking eyes with the other boy's. "I pushed to much."

"No! I liked it!" Draco confessed, his cheeks flushing even more. "I-It's just, I'm not ready for the next step."

Soft fingers caressed his warm cheeks. Harry smiled as he stroked Draco's face gently, trying to calm him down. "That's fine, anything you want Draco." He whispered. His fingers stopped. He pushed back his hair from his face and reached up, pulling Draco down. "Come here." He whispered, locking eyes with the silver ones that shined with wonder and adoration.

Draco complied, leaning forward and allowing himself to be laid down against Harry's body. Harry stroked Draco's hair with one hand while the other held Draco close to him. Draco pressed his face into Harry's neck, as though trying to hide from the world. "There, just relax." Harry murmured, wishing the loveseat was more comfortable. His desire was granted by the Room as the couch spread out and turned into a large bed, pillows supporting Harry's head.

Draco froze and sat up looking at the bed and then Harry his eyes widening with silent panic. "Ssh, it's more comfortable this way," Harry explained, opening his arms for the boy to lay back down. "I promise, that's all."

Hesitation was written clear on Draco's expression, but slowly he laid back down in Harry's arms and allowed himself to be held tenderly. He buried his face in Harry's neck again, one hand knotting into Harry's shirt. He felt Harry's arms wrapped firmly around him and for the first time in a long time relaxed into a state of contentment.

"You look exhausted," Harry whispered, bending one arm to stroke Draco's silky hair. He liked the shortness of it. It wasn't too short, but it wasn't so long that short strokes caused it to knot, like Ginny's. It was the perfect length. "You can fall asleep if you want."

"Would you be here when I woke up?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry thoughtfully. However, Harry saw the fear in Draco's eyes and wondered what it was that he was really afraid of. Then he remembered the letter Draco received from his father

He was afraid of being abandoned again.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- End<strong>

**TBC**

**WAH! I'm getting married October 13th! *squees***


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are, all. This is where the rated M comes in, but not exactly what your thinking, I bet.**

**Sorry I didn't get this in sooner, I slit my hand open on Friday and just got us of it on Saturday night without opening it back up or hurting like hell. Typing with one hand is NOT easy.**

**Special thanks to all the awesome people who gave me awesome reviews and thank you for the congratulating me ^-^  
><strong>_Silverinumiko, kitty tokyo uzumaki, MrsTripTucker, TRIC4R, Xxwerwolf. loverxX, ArtKeepsMeSane, _and_ JasmineDeathBringer_

* * *

><p>Harry watched Draco sleep soundly in his arms. It seemed like the first time the boy slept in forever. He noticed that Draco liked to curl up and snuggle in his sleep; which Harry was okay with.<p>

Unfortunately, Harry was still hard from their heated kiss. If anything he wished they had gone onto the next step, but he wanted to respect Draco's wishes. However, his member still ached for attention. He swallowed, listening to Draco's steady breathing, making sure he was asleep.

When Harry was positive, he reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He breathed in and pulled his dick from his boxer's, swallowed, and triple checked to see if Draco was asleep. He was.

Harry gripped his cock and pulled on himself, stroking up to the tip and giving himself a squeeze. He bit his lip, trying to keep from moaning. He didn't normally have to do this, and was unused to the feel of being touched; never before had he been so aroused and never needed to take care of himself like this. He stroked himself down and gave his sack a squeeze, moaning softly. He thrust his hips to meet his hand. He wondered what it would be like to have Draco be the one to give him a hand job. His member surged with new arousal as he pictured Draco sitting naked before him, stroking his cock then taking it into his mouth.

"Oh, god," he whispered. He was so close. So very close. He closed his eyes, his orgasm building like a heated pool in his stomach. He swallowed a moan back, remembering the way Draco pressed his body against his, their hips grinding against one another. He gasped, his body shaking as he released in his hand, riding out his orgasm before slowly collapsing into the bed.

He panted, trying to catch his breath. He glanced down, seeing Draco still asleep and thanking that he was such a heavy sleeper. Harry looked at his hand and pulled his wand from his pocket, using the arm around Draco, commending himself for putting it in the pocket on that side of his body. He cleaned his hand with a whispered spell and put his cock back into his pants. When the evidence was gone, he tossed his wand to one of the chairs and turned onto his side, looking into Draco's face.

He felt the boy's sweet breath on his skin and smiled. He reached up and stroked the blonde hair and kissed Draco's forehead. He smiled again and closed his eyes, wrapping both his arms securely around Draco's body.

* * *

><p>Hermione leaned back in the open window as Ron tried to finish his homework quickly. She tried not to laugh at seeing her friend so stressed for having procrastinated on his homework. He scratched his head and flipped through the book trying to find something that would help him on his essay. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, deciding Ron had suffered enough. "Need any help?" She asked, sitting beside him.<p>

"Ugh, Snape had to give us a 16-inch scroll on wolfsbane potion." He groaned glaring at the book as though it had personally insulted him. "If I try to finish this now, my brain will explode. Can I take a break?"

A smile perked on Hermione's lips and she laughed. "Alright, let's go outside. You can have half an hour." She said, standing up and leading the way out of the common room and into the corridor. Ron followed quickly as she headed down the stairs.

They reached the entrance hall, but stopped at seeing Dumbledore walking across it and towards the stairs. He smiled pleasantly at them as he passed, making Hermione and Ron exchange glances. "Good afternoon," he greeted pleasantly, putting one foot on the first step.

"Good afternoon?" Hermione glanced at Ron and looked back at the elderly wizard. "Sir? Aren't you supposed to be having a meeting with Harry?" She asked, making the wizard pause and look thoughtfully at them.

"Harry?" He looked from Hermione's expectant expression to Ron's and smiled again. "Oh, yes, I had left him briefly, but am headed back that way." He nodded to them and turned briskly up the stairs and disappeared on a landing.

Ron glanced at Hermione, both exchanging looks of confusion and suspicions. "Do you get the feeling he had no idea what we were talking about?" Ron asked, looking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>A green light flashed, blinding Harry. Pleading filled his head. He had never heard it before, but he knew well who it was. "I shall take away the thing you love most," an icy voice whispered, filling his head as it shocked in pain. "Say, goodbye."<p>

"Harry!" A scream filled his head, then a short agonized cry abruptly cut off.

Harry fell to his knees, his eyes filling with tears as he watched the other's body fall limp to the ground. He scrambled to the frozen corpse, his heart pounding violently in his chest, his body shaking violently. "No," he whispered, his breath catching in his chest as he looked into the dull, lifeless eyes; the once shining silver was now a dead, fear filled gray. He let out a sob, tears pouring down his cheeks. "D-Draco…?"

* * *

><p>Harry awoke, his eyes widened. He was in a cold sweat and panting, his head screaming in pain. "Ah!" He cried grabbing his head, trying to block out the light from the fireplace. Trying to push out the splitting agony. He shook uncontrollably, the pain shooting from his head into his body, making it difficult to breathe. He gasped, panicking. <em>Where am I?<em>

"H-Harry?" Draco whispered, sliding his hands onto Harry's face, breaking through his panic attack.

The pain disappeared. Harry swallowed and opened his eyes, panting, feeling the gentle hands holding him steady. Their eyes locked and Harry saw the fire light dance in Draco's shining silver eyes. He swallowed, reaching up and brushing his fingers through the light hair. He smiled, relief warming his body, and pulled Draco close kissing him tenderly.

Draco mewed and kissed back closing his eyes. He had awaken to a vice grip on his arm, bruising his skin. Draco had felt the pain and pried himself from Harry's arms and tried to wake him. Harry had tossed and turned, shoving Draco away and crying out his name. It was all he could do to keep Harry from throwing him off the bed.

Draco pulled away, looking at the relief on his lover's face. "H-Harry?"

Harry replied with pressing his lips back to Draco's desperately, like they would never see each other again. It frightened Draco.

Their lips parted. Draco breathed and made an indignant noise as Harry pulled the blonde roughly into his arms. He held him tightly, kissing his silky hair, his eyes closed. "H-Harry?" Draco whispered, looking up into Harry's eyes. "What did you dream?"

His mind was a blank. Harry tried to remember what it was that he had dreamt, but all he could remember was cold laughter. He swallowed and looked at Draco, feeling a flutter of happiness at seeing his silver eyes shining at him. He didn't know why, but he felt happy seeing the silver eyes looking at him. He tried to remember his dream, but nothing came except that mocking laugh and the shot of agony in his head. "I-I don't remember," he said looking up into Draco's face.

"You can trust me," Draco whispered, pushing a strand of hair from Harry's face.

"I know I can," Harry said immediately, taking Draco's hand securely in his. "I honestly don't remember what happened. I just feel so relieved at seeing you, I-I don't know why though." Harry blinked looking back into Draco's face.

Draco smiled, and kissed Harry gently, "I'm glad." He whispered, looking up into Harry's face. "At least I know you don't hate me."

A small smile quirked on Harry's lips and he ran his fingers through Draco's hair. "No, I don't hate you." He whispered, stroking the light strands between his fingers. "Not even a little. Not even at all."

Draco smiled and kissed him gently. "That makes me happy to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- End<strong>

**TBC**

**CONTEST TIME! I held one during Finding Me Again, my Criminal Minds fanfiction and decided to have one here! Harry's last line "Not even a little. Not even at all," is borrowed from a movie. It's not an exact quote, the punctuation was different. However, if you can name the movie it's from YOU GET A STORY! Anything you want, no restrictions, no questions asked. And if you can name the character, actor/actress, and scene well then you love that movie just as much as I do don't you.**

**You all only get one hint: the movie was made in the 1990s.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews=love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! I was working on school crap. Don't worry! After May 7th I'll be more focused on writing and less focused on school!**

**I have unforunate news! It has come to my attention that there is someone being very un-deviant-ish (or trollish) on deviantArt. Apparently, instead of giving _constructive_ criticism, which is outlined in the rules, he's basically, flat out calling anime fanart and fanartist garbage as well as degrading anime and anime artists. Unfortunately he's not being anything he claims to be and has been acting ill-mannered and disrespectfully towards other deviants. He's insulted a number of diferent artists and just being a real jerk. He's insulted, primarily, Kurshitsuji as an anime and the Undertaker as a drawn character. His username is DevoteeofQualityArt. I'm just throwing out a warning to everyone with a dA account. Watch out for this dude!**

* * *

><p>Harry never felt so reluctant to pull away from someone. As dinner came closer, Harry felt melancholic as he looked at his watch, his other arm still draped around Draco's arms. Draco was watching him and offered a sad smile. "We have to leave now… don't we?" He asked quietly, looking disappointed.<p>

"Y-Yea," Harry sighed and felt a twinge of regret and longing. He didn't want to leave the Room, he wanted so much to hold Draco and just sleep their the entire night; just holding the blond boy close to him.

Draco sighed softly and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his neck and sighing softly. "When will we get to meet again?"

"In Potions tomorrow?" Harry offered with a small smile.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Draco sneered. Harry felt relieved at seeing the old sneer, but felt a pang in his heart as he realized their was pain behind the silver eyes. "Could we do homework or something tomorrow? You know, together?"

Harry traced an indistinct pattern on the back of Draco's smooth hand. He glanced up into the hopeful silver orbs imploring in his emerald ones. "Please?" Draco whispered, his voice leveled, but Harry could tell he was holding back the pleading note.

Draco shivered at the unexpected feeling of Harry's lips on his cheek. "Sure. Right after dinner?"

* * *

><p>Harry's thoughts were usurped by Draco. Even as he walked down the crowded corridor, his hand laced with Ginny's, and they weaved around people, all he could think about was tangling his limbs into Draco's and claiming the blonde's lips with his. He felt exhileration every time he imagined kissing the Slytherin. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.<p>

"Well?" Harry snapped back to reality at hearing the harsh tone in his girlfriend's voice.

He turned to look at her and swallowed uncertainly, knowing she had been saying something while he wasn't listening. "Well, what?" He asked, not sure how else to respond. He knew he made a mistake, however, when the redhead glared at him, but she sighed and shook her head.

"I wish you paid more attention to me. I asked what happened to you yesterday. You showed up at dinner, but that was it. I couldn't find you at all before then."

"I had been talking to Dumbledore." Harry said, remembering the story he had told Ron and Hermione. "Sorry."

"Oh, whatever." She sighed and kissed his cheek, smiling. "I have you now. That's all that matters." She kissed him on the lips, pulling him to the side of the hall. Harry froze, but immediately kissed her back, not wanting to raise suspicions. He kissed her back tenderly, holding her close. "Missed you." She whispered.

Harry smiled and imagined kissing Draco. Then it had been raw, passionate, and real as both men slip their lips across one another. Now, however, it was with Ginny and he felt like he was forcing their contact against his will.

He pulled away and half expected to see silver, but was disappointed when he looked into Ginny's eyes. He smiled to hid it and took a step back a little and froze when he saw Draco standing a little distance away. Their eyes locked and he saw the hurt reflected in the shining, silver eyes.

The other man quickly turned away and hurried down the corridor, disappearing in the crowd. Harry almost called after him, but stopped remembering whose hands were on his waist. He swallowed and glanced at Ginny and offered a small smile. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Harry rushed down the corridor after he watching Draco turn a corner and disappear. <em>When has he been such a fast walker!<em> Harry snapped in his head, frustrated, as he chased after his blonde prey. He weaved around the people as Draco turned towards the stairs. Harry wanted to yell after him, but knew he was already drawing enough attention.

He skidded to a stop on the stairs and saw a billow of cloaks turn down another flight of the marble staircase. _Damn!_ Harry cursed as he shoved passed a pair of second years and rushed down the stairs. He could barely see the back of Draco and watched him vanish into the entrance hall, crossing towards the dungeons. _I'll never catch him if he goes into the Slytherin common room!_

Harry ran forward and reached out, grabbing onto Draco's arm. "No!" the blonde protested, trying to pull himself away. "Let me go!" He demanded, whipping around and looking crushed at the sight of Harry. He glared at him and tried yanking his arm away. "What do you want?" He snapped, glancing around the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm sorry, okay," Harry said, releasing Draco's arm, but prepared to grab it again should his prey try to escape. "I didn't think you'd walk up at that moment?"

"I asked you to stop snogging in public," Draco mutter, crossing his arms over his chest, turning his face to look away.

"The other day? I don't really consider that asking." Harry stated, bring himself to full height.

"Wish you wouldn't do it. I get you won't break-up with her for me, but can you stop shoving your relationship in my face?" Draco asked turning away and sighing quietly. "Is that too much to ask?"

Harry tired to look around the hall discreetly and slipped a hand up Draco's back and brought him into an embrace. "It's not. I'm sorry, Draco." He kissed the silky locks and smiled to himself. "I'll try and keep the affection fair. If I can't be public with you, I won't be public with her. Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- end<strong>

**tbc**

**So we see that Ginny is still in the picture and Draco seems to accept it... or does he?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Hope you all enjoy!**

**For further reference... I hate Ginny too, so... just throwing that out there!**

**I forgot to do this last time, because I was too infuriated by that retched Trool on deviantArt SO:  
>A special thanks to all those who reviewed for chapters 8 and 9:<br>**_kitty tokyo uzumaki, JasmineDeathBringer, sesshys lover, hatedlane2000, Xxwerwolf. loverxX, silvamoon, Freya Black, AkiAkiChan, MrsTripTucker, ArtKeepsMeSane, ArtKeepsMeSane, Shauna Fletcher, Shauna Fletcher, Shauna Fletcher, sMiLeSmAkEeVeRyThInGbEtTeR, sMiLeSmAkEeVeRyThInGbEtTeR, 3taz2, Nameless Little Girl, Isabelledward, sMiLeSmAkEeVeRyThInGbEtTeR, MrsTripTucker, shockmyworld12, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Xxwerwolf. loverxX, Shauna Fletcher, ArtKeepsMeSane, harrys-girl-4-life, Silverinumiko, TRIC4R_

**If your name is their multiple times, that's because I felt bad for forgetting and posted your name as many times as you reviewed from chapter 8 to now... again, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sparks flew within the small dormitory, catching a few things on fire until they were put out. Draco laid lazily on his bed, practicing hex after hex, and charm after charm, at a large scroll of paper. On the paper was a crude drawing of Ginny Weasley. Another blast of sparks flew throughout the room, lighting up a satisfied smile on Draco's face as the parchment crumpled to the floor, destroyed. "There, as you should be."<p>

He sighed and turned away from the smoldering mess on the floor. He clawed into his pillow, curling up against the covers into a ball. He decided to bail on his date with Harry, unable to face him. Draco had proclaimed he was okay with being forced to share his lover, but he was not at all. He wanted Harry to be his and only his.

* * *

><p>Harry waited, the fire crackling and lighting up the room as he wrote his essay. He had told Hermione, Ron, and Ginny that he was having another meeting with Dumbledore. Now he waited in the cozy sitting room he created with the Room of Requirement. It was long after dinner, but Draco had not shown up or sent word of being unable to make it. Harry was beginning to worry about his lover.<p>

He finished his essay and got to work on his Charms homework. He started practicing the new spell Professor Flitwick had taught them, but, unfortunately, couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Draco. He feared his lover had been found out, sneaking around the hall or something, and was now trapped in Filch's office.

Always prepared, Harry had thought to bring his invisibility cloak. He finally decided to go look for Draco. If he was caught he'd have been sent to Snape's office, in theory.

Harry quickly packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He wrapped the Cloak around himself and hurried out of the Room and down the corridor, towards the stairs. Once he reached it, he ran across the entrance hall towards the Dungeons.

He slowed to a walk and made his way quietly down the hall way towards the Snape's office door. He pressed his ear to it and listened. There were no voices on the other side, but that didn't mean Draco wasn't there. It could be they were speaking quietly. Harry swallowed, his hands beginning to shake, and glanced down the corridor and towards the other end. He heard no one coming or going. It was dark, and he was alone.

_What if he's not in trouble?_ He wondered and took a step closer towards the Slytherin common room. He stopped, feeling a wave a panic break off into a surge of anger. _He stood me up!_ He mentally growled, glaring towards the end of the corridor, where he knew the Slytherin common room lay.

_Can you _blame_ him?_ A small voice snickered in the back of his mind. _Forcing him to watch you make-out with Ginny when he's already an emotional wreck._

_Oh, hush!_ Another voice chided, a slight laugh in its tone. _I'm sure Harry didn't mean to completely shatter Draco's battered heart._

_Shut up! _Harry shouted, glowering at the wall as though it had been the one to personally insult him. _I can't help that. He knows I'm dating Ginny! He said he was fine with it!_

_It's amazing you've kept either this long! _The first voice sneered, rolling it's imaginary eyes. _Can't read anyone. Draco just said that to make you feel better! Why in the world would he want to _share! _It's Draco!_

_Well, Harry can't break up with Ginny, I mean then Ron would be upset. She is his sister after all. If Harry were to hurt or upset her, just think about how Ron would react. I guess Harry'll just have to choose. Be stuck forcing his lips onto Ginny's and killing poor, loving Draco or getting to be with Draco and ruining his friendship with his most trusted, best friend, Ron._

_Please, shut up!_ Harry cried in his head, his heart pumping hot blood through out his body. He suppressed the urge to stab his conflicting thoughts. He didn't want either options. Ron was his best friend and he didn't want to lose him. However, he was falling helplessly and inevitably for Draco and hated seeing the hurt look in his beautiful, silver eyes.

His heart clenched as Draco's hurt, defeated expression filled his head. He sighed and yanked at his hair in frustration._ What am I going to do!_

* * *

><p>The next morning, as the sun peered into the windows, lighting up the dormitories, Harry rose and quickly scribbled a note and charmed it. It vanished from his sight and he listened to it flutter like a bird out the open window and into the cold morning air. He sighed sadly and turned to see other's beginning to rise and get ready for the day ahead.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry looked across the Great Hall and saw Draco sitting with his head down staring at the food before him. His right hand moved across the table, a quill was placed and he was writing. Harry wondered what it was that Draco wrote so diligently.<p>

Draco looked up, his face neutral as his eyes locked with Harry's. Harry felt his heart jump start, his pulse pounded in his ears. Draco slowly brought his gaze down and folded the square scroll of paper and folded it into a crane. He tapped it with his wand and it disappeared. The blonde gave one look at Harry as he stood and whipped around, walking out of the Hall. Not looking back.

A flutter sounded next to Harry on the bench. He glanced around, seeing Hermione and Ron talking with Ginny and quickly collected the note as it appeared to him and pushed it into his cloak pocket.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Draco<em>

_I'm sorry for hurting you. Please, I was so worried about you when you didn't show up last night. I really was. Please don't hate me._

_Ginny is Ron's sister, and I would gladly break up with her for you, Draco. You make me happier than she ever had. It's just that Ron is my best friend and I fear losing him if I ever hurt Ginny. I'm sorry Draco. I truly am._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_I may as well give you up to her then, shouldn't I? It's obvious that I cannot win you wholly as mine. However, I cannot simply let you or this go. I refuse. I love the time we've spent together and I plan to fight for that time and much more to come. I plan to fight for your attention and all of your affection, whether you want to give it to me or not._

_Be prepared, Potter._

_Love,_

_Draco_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- end<strong>

**TBC**

**So there are the magical fluttering notes that they sent to one another. Draco's is quite straight forward, no? "You're mine and I will fight to have you." What ever will he do...?**


	11. Chapter 11

**First chapter of the new month!**

**My fiance said I had to do something brainless today so I'm updating everything! YAY!**

**I'm watching All In the Family (because there's nothing on and it's actually really funny. Old American TV is the best American TV) and the episodes reminding me of the first time my fiance's father found out we were dating. Same reaction and everything. The screaming, the throwing the picture, the odd dancing around... ah, memories.**

* * *

><p>A fluttering filled the Great Hall the next morning. Screeches echoed against the walls. Everyone took a collective glance to scan the owls for their own. A big brown owl fluttered down and swooped, landing just before Harry, making him freeze. He immediately recognized the owl as Draco's.<p>

He tried to look as confused as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as he removed the scroll of parchment from the owls leg and hesitated, his hands shaking. "Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked, climbing over Hermione to get a better look. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him back into a sitting position.

"Um, I-I'm not sure." Harry said, glancing up and seeing a smirk on Draco's face.

"Well, whoever it was has very girlie handwriting," Ginny commented suspiciously.

Harry snorted and shrugged. "Dumbledore has very flowing handwriting, and he's not a girl." He commented, pocketing the note without thought.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously, but had nothing to say as Harry stood up and smiled. "Well, class is about to begin. We should head out, huh?"

"But Harry, what about the note?" Ron called as Harry hurried out of the Great Hall, discreetly pulling it from his pocket and unrolling it.

"I'll read it later!" Harry called back distractedly, leaving the hall and reading the note trembling in his hands:

_Dear Harry,_

_RoR 10PM_

_Be there._

_DM_

* * *

><p>Harry avoided Ginny as much as he could the rest of the day. He recognized the suspicion on her face and couldn't hide the guilt that gnawed at his insides. He wanted to ask someone for advice, but didn't know where to turn. He leaned against a wall beside one of the castles large windows.<p>

Hermione had always been there even during the hardest of times. If anything he knew he could talk to her, even hypothetically. He decided that maybe, if anything, he could ask her for old fashioned, hypothetical advice.

But what if Ron heard.

A groan escaped Harry's lips and he simply slouched. "Damn it," he muttered. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards his next class.

Never before had he been so conflicted.

"Ah, Harry, I've been looking for you." Harry felt his heart stop as he recognized Dumbledore's voice. He swallowed and stood up straight as the tall wizard stood beside him. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing well, um, how are you?" Harry asked, trying not to seem as uncomfortable as he felt. He swallowed as Dumbledore eyed him briefly, but simply smiled.

"I'm well, I've been wanting to talk to you about something," Dumbledore explain and took a step back. "Walk with me."

He led the way with Harry falling into step alongside him. They walked down the corridor until they reached a place where few students were clustered. They slowed, stopping at a point that was deserted. Dumbledore turned swiftly, his smile still on his face. "Harry, is there anything you need to talk about?"

Harry felt his face heat up, but shook his head. "N-No, sir, er, what do you mean, sir?" He felt his face flush even more and swallowed, his knees tensing beneath the weight of Dumbledore's gaze.

Dumbledore gave no reaction to Harry's sudden nerves, but he kept his smile in place and offered a little shrug. "Well, whatever it is that you and Mr. Malfoy have been up to, I wish you would keep me out of your excuses when lying to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."

"S-Sir?"

The smile never once left Dumbledore's face. "Lies and distrust are strange things, Harry. They are the few things time cannot heal."

* * *

><p>Harry hurried up to his dormitory that night, complaining of a headache and quickly set his bed up to conceal his disappearance. He whipped his invisibility cloak around himself and made his way down the stairs and through the common room. He glanced around and saw everyone preoccupied with studies or games. He pushed the portrait open and climbed out. He hurried towards the stairs and down to the fifth floor.<p>

He hurried towards the familiar door and glanced around. The corridor was deserted. He whispered the password and heard the door click. He entered and quickly locked it. He pulled the cloak off and hung it on the door knob.

Before he could turn around two long, slender arms wrapped around his shoulders. He felt a familiar, pointed face pressed into his neck. "Mm, I missed you." Harry felt himself tremble at the contact and melt into Draco's body. Never before had he felt so opened, so relaxed. So content.

So incredibly happy.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

><p>If any tension remained, it vanished like magic. Harry couldn't help but moan softly as Draco massaged his shoulders working through the knots in his upper back. "Draco, that feels amazing," Harry murmured, closing his eyes.<p>

Soft lips kissed the bare skin of Harry's neck. He melted into a complete puddle and ran his fingers through Draco's hair, tangling each strand into his fingers. He pulled back and pressed his lips to Draco's kissing him tenderly. Draco smiled and slipped his tongue lazily into Harry's mouth. "Mm."

Draco pulled back and walked around the couch and sat astride Harry's lap and kissed him again. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's slim waist, pushing their bodies together, becoming one.

"I can make you feel even better," Draco whispered, looking into Harry's eyes, his lips teasingly brushing the other's sending tremors throughout Harry's body. His hands slipped down Harry's front, from his chest to the waistband of Harry's pajamas.

Harry gasped and stared at Draco in disbelief. He searched the hooded silver eyes and saw a hint of hesitation. He felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body and brought Draco into his arms, holding him tightly against his body. He stroked Draco's hair and kissed his ear, watching the light dance on the boy's silvery strands. "That's okay Draco. Let's take this slow." He whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Draco's neck.

"Thank you, Harry." The blonde's voice cracked as he whispered into Harry's skin, closing his eyes as well, bringing his arms to wrap around Harry's neck. A pang struck Harry's heart when he realized how vulnerable Draco was at that moment. If Harry wanted to he could shatter the boy's being, crush his soul and destroy his heart. A tear escaped Harry's eye. He understood that Draco did trust him enough to be in such a state with him. To give his heart and being to Harry. To suffer just to be with him.

"I think it's time I finally made a choice." Harry whispered distractedly, rubbing Draco's back.

"Choice?"

"Draco, do you really want to be with me?" Harry asked. His hand stopped at the small of Draco's back. "If I came to you tomorrow and asked you out, would you guarantee that I would receive a yes?"

"Of course, Harry." Draco said immediately, pulling back to look into Harry's bright green eyes. His hands slipping to rest on Harry's chest, but his eyes stayed locked with Harry's. "Yes, I would undeniably say yes."

A smile graced Harry's lips. He kissed Draco's face, nose, neck, and lips, his heart skipping as elation raised inside him. "I think it's time I broke up with Ginny."

Draco looked at him suspiciously, his eyes searching Harry's face. "R-Really?" He asked, disbelief clear in his voice. "Like, for real, for real?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, Draco." He whispered, kissing him tenderly. "If I keep waiting, I'll only hurt her more. I'll break up with her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- End<strong>

**TBC**

**Finally we're getting rid of the conflict, Ginny. HOWEVER, new more dramatic conflict to come. Wonder whatever shall happen...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**The chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**Many thanks to those who replied to chapter 10 and 11, sorry I forgot last time again! Love you all and thank you so much for your wondrous replies!**_  
>TRIC4R, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Xxwerwolf. loverxX, shockmyworld12, MrsTripTucker, sMiLeSmAkEeVeRyThInGbEtTeR, JasmineDeathBringer, stupidamericanidioms91, South Park Firefly, ArtKeepsMeSane<em>

* * *

><p>Harry kissed Draco beneath the Invisibility Cloak, leaving the blonde breathless yet again. They had stayed out later than he had expected, and offered to walk Draco back to his dorm, concealed so they would not be caught.<p>

"Good night, Draco," Harry whispered, kissing his forehead. Draco smiled and nuzzled Harry's neck tenderly. "Mm, I'll see you tomorrow, same time?"

"Same place," Draco whispered, hugging Harry tightly. He tried not to squeal. A smile shined on his face. "I'm so excited." He whispered, blushing and looking down, not meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry kissed Draco tenderly. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Draco nodded and kissed Harry again before slipping out from beneath the cloak. "Good night, Harry." He whispered, waving shyly.

Harry blushed bright red, thanking that his cloak hid his flushed face. "Good night, Draco."

* * *

><p>"Lucius," the icy voice greeted. A smile played on Voldemort's face as he rounded his desk to stand before the man with long blonde hair. "I heard the most interesting rumour today. From one of my inside <em>men<em> at Hogwarts."

"My Lord?"

"It seems you're son has taken a rather… interesting interest." Voldemort stood before Lucius and looked him the eyes. He could see the faint twitch. Smell the sudden fear and annoyance that surrounded the tall man.

"Really?"

A small chuckle left Voldemort's lips. He whipped around and touched the wand in his cloak pocket. "It seems everything is smiling into my favour, Lucius. Seems your son is having little midnight rendezvous with Harry Potter."

Lucius felt his body go rigid. _I knew he was a little-,_ he mentally growled, his anger bubbling up against his skin. "I'm sorry, sir. I had no idea it was Potter."

"No idea?" Voldemort asked, mocking his shock as he turned to look at Lucius. "Really?"

"Well, I mean, I knew he was, well, not right, but I never guessed it would be with Potter." Lucius confessed, staring ahead, not wanting to meet Voldemort's eyes.

"Yet, you never suspected it possible to use him to get an advantage over Potter? I mean, really Lucius use your head for once in your life. If _convincing_ him to trick Potter did not work, we could have always used the Imperius curse on him, but you've ruined that idea, eh? Disowning him and everything. Upsetting him beyond trusting you ever again."

Lucius felt a chill try to run up his spine. Voldemort did not raise his voice or lower, but it was calm. A smirk on his face and he seemed almost conversational. He knew Voldemort's mind was turning, and scheming.

"Well, let's see. Knowing Potter, he's a very caring person. Probably cares deeply about little Draco." Voldemort paced before Lucius forcing the other man to listen to him talk about the disowned son. "Enough to, perhaps, do anything for him. Say, save him from harm, or something worse? From anything or anyone."

"Sir?"

"Do I, say, have your permission to use Draco?"

Lucius hesitated a brief second, but there were now reservations in his voice as he spoke, "Do as you wish with him."

"Oh, really?" Voldemort asked, faking a shocked expression. "How inhumane! You would let your only son be bait? Let him possibly, say, go through the Cruciatis curse? Or under some other form of torture? Possibly even die?"

"If it is your wish, do as you please."

* * *

><p>Harry shot up, looking around the dark space enclosed by the curtains around his bed. His scar seared with pain. He cried out softly grabbing his head. "Damn," he whispered, rocking back in forth in a cold sweat, trying to catch his breath. His dream replayed in his head.<p>

"Oh, Merlin, no," he whispered, his body beginning to tremble, his heart pounding. He gripped his hair, and pressed his hand onto his chest, trying to breathe. … _Go through the Cruciatis curse? Possibly even die?_ The words echoing in his head. He took a shuddering breath. "No, not Draco."

"Harry?" He froze hearing Ron's voice on the other side of the curtains. He swallowed and reached out, pushing the curtain's apart. The redhead peered at his friend, worry clear on his face. "Are you alright?"

"J-Just a bad dream," Harry muttered, pressing on his scar as the sear of pain numbed to a dull throb. "Real bad dream."

"Your scar's hurting again, isn't it?" Ron asked his voice reflecting the worry on his expression.

"Sorta, well, yea," Harry whispered, massaging his temples. "Voldemort was plotting something. A-A plan to get to me." Harry whispered, swallowing nervously.

"Harry-?"

"Ron," Harry swallowed again. He took a deep breath and looked up at Ron. "There's something I have to do in the morning. I-I hope you'll understand."

"What is it?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"You'll see in the morning, I-I need some sleep." Harry whispered, pushing his hands into his laps, trying to ignore the pain in his head and pretending like it had gone away for Ron's sake.

"Oh, alright. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Ron." Harry said firmly as his friend stood up and nodded. "'Night."

* * *

><p>The sun shined into the castle and students hurried to their second class of the day. Harry had been determined, but found himself unable to do what he needed to do. Ginny was either pulled away or he couldn't speak. Finally, the time came as he directed her to a quiet spot in the hallway. She smiled and talked about something one of her friends had done. He hated the idea of breaking up with her while she was so happy, but he had promised Draco and he knew it was for the best. If he waited any longer it would hurt her more.<p>

"Ginny, there's something I want to talk to you about." He said, standing before her and taking a deep breath.

"Oh, what is it, Harry?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I don't think it's working out between us." Harry said, swallowing, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Oh," Ginny's smile vanished. She looked around and looked back at Harry, taking a deep breath. "I-I see. Is this some sort of heroics things?"

"Not exactly," Harry confessed, looking away. The heroics would have to come later.

"Is there another girl, Harry?" She asked quietly, looking imploringly into Harry's eyes.

"No, Ginny," Harry stated firmly. "I can promise you, and honestly say, there is not another girl."

* * *

><p>Draco crept down the hallway, glancing around, making sure everything was clear. The hallway was deserted and glowing in the light of his wand. He hurried back to the familiar door, knowing well that Harry had already arrive. If the door was erected then Harry had already summoned the Room.<p>

His blood pumped quickly with excitement, a smile playing on his face. He blushed brightly, but took a deep breath, calming himself down as he shivered with a tremor of exhilaration.

He opened the door and saw Harry waiting on the loveseat couch, hands in his lap, staring at the chair before him. Draco smiled wider and extinguished his wand, turning and locking the door. He took another deep breath, his heart fluttering out of his chest. He walked over and smiled at Harry, standing beside him, "Hi."

Harry didn't returned the smile. He patted the couch beside him and swallowed as Draco's smile vanished and he sat down. "Is something wrong, Harry?" He asked hesitantly, trying to look into Harry's expressionless face.

"Draco, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- end<strong>

**TBC**

**No more Ginny! However, what ever will they talk about? What ever will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, the new chapter is finally up. The bad news is, I lost my thumbdrive, losing all my work and everything I've ever done of any importance. I've lost my life and the will to write, because now I have to rewrite everything. EVERYTHING!**

**Thanks to all who are reviewing and I'm sorry I didn't write. I was not in any modd to have to rewrite this chapter or this story... *sobs***

* * *

><p>Draco felt his heart stop. He swallowed, his knees beginning to give way, forcing him to sit down beside Harry. He couldn't breathe. He looked at the dark haired boy in anguish. He knew those words. "A-About what?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper as he tried to catch his breath. He knew what would come next; he couldn't bear to hear it. He didn't know why he was letting himself feel such agony.<p>

"You and me." Harry said, his voice dead and monotonous. "I-I think it would be better if we didn't keep seeing each other." He didn't want to say it. His heart flared up and shot pain into his body with each word. He had to say it. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Draco and it being his fault.

"W-Why?" Draco asked, touching Harry's arm. He felt a sudden crushing loneliness take him over. He felt winded, knocked over. He never wanted to feel this pain, this abandonment again. "D-Did Ginny find out about us?"

"Not that I know of." Harry said quietly, trying to keep from looking at Draco. He knew that all he would see was pain in his beautiful silver eyes.

"D-Did you break up with her?"

"Yes."

Draco went silent, his hands shook and he pulled them back into his lap, leaving Harry feeling suddenly alone and sad. "D-Do you not like me?"

Harry whipped around and immediately regretted it. Draco looked up at him in agony, liked a kicked puppy confused at what it had done to receive such harsh punishment. He swallowed and looked down at Draco's hands laying entwined tightly in his pajama top. "No, Draco, I really do like you." Harry murmured, his voice trembling.

"Th-Then why are you breaking up with me?" Draco asked, his voice cracking as he tried to remain calm, even as agony consumed his body. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Draco, you didn't do anything." Harry promised, holding out his hand, offering it to Draco. Draco stared at it for a few minutes and finally took a deep breath and took it, holding it tightly as if to say, 'I'm not letting you go.'

"Then why do you think it's a bad idea to be together?" Draco demanded quietly, looking straight into Harry's eyes, but looking more pleading than questioning. "If you must break my heart, then I deserve a reason. Can I at least have that much?"

"Draco…." Harry looking at Draco's eyes, and looked away, his resolve beginning to crumble. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "T-To protect you."

"W-What?" Draco looked at Harry confused. "Protect me? Why? Because you're the famous Harry Potter?"

"W-Well, yea?"

Draco paused. He stared blankly at Harry for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. Harry froze and stared at his lover in concern as he doubled over, laughing hysterically and holding his sides. He covered his face with one hand and shook his head guffawing. He looked up at Harry and started laughing again, unable to stop. Harry felt a sudden rush of anger and glared at Draco. He had been worried about his safety and he was laughing at him!

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Draco breathed, trying to catch his breath. He shook his head again and looked at Harry in disbelief. "Why do you think breaking up with me will protect me? If you want to protect me from the Dark Lord then you would have to stop caring about me."

"I could never stop caring about you." Harry stated firmly, his anger disappearing as he gripped Draco's hands. "Never."

"Then breaking up with me won't protect me. The Dark Lord doesn't care if we're friends, boyfriends, or fuck buddies. All that matters to him is that you care about me." Draco stated firmly. "If you care about me, then I'm bait. If you care about me and break up with me, I'm still bait. He can see through lies."

"I-I can't risk you, Draco." Harry whispered, leaning in. Draco smiled and pushed himself up, planting a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. Harry pulled back and pushed forward, kissing Draco roughly and sliding his lips from Draco's to the blonde boy's jaw. "I can't."

"You silly Gryffindor." Draco whispered a small, sad smile on his lips. He slid his arms around Harry's neck and pushed him to sit, climbing into his lap. He looked up at Harry's fear filled eyes, sending a sudden burst of panic through his veins. He took a deep breath. He had to be strong. "It's not all you whose doing the risking. I'm more than willing to risk my life for you, Harry. So long as I get to keep you."

"Draco… I don't know." Harry whispered, swallowing. He pulled Draco closer, holding him against his body, cradling him. He could feel his boyfriend breathe against him. He could feel his heart beat. He trembled, knowing in the silence Draco could feel him. "I-I can't-."

Draco swallowed Harry's self-deprecation. He kissed Harry's lips. He kissed his face and hair. He waited for Harry's breathing to return to normal and smiled at him softly, hugging him. "I'm not letting you go, Harry. You can just get over it."

* * *

><p>Ron fumed beside Hermione as she read her large Ancient Runes books. She sighed and looked at him, distracted by his constant anger. "I can't believe him. I just can't believe him. They were so happy together and he just dumps her. I can't believe him!"<p>

"Ron, there's something I want to talk to you about, but first you need to calm down." Hermione stated firmly, closing her book and turning toward the redhead. "Take a deep breath."

Ron did as he was told, but still glowered into space. "Where is he anyways? Has he been disappearing off all this time?"

Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed, gaining her bearings. "Ron, I think Harry is hiding something from us." Hermione stated, pushing her giant textbook onto a nearby table. "I've been staying up studying and he seems to come back around one in the morning, sometimes later. The portrait hole opens and he comes in and takes off his Invisibility Cloak. He's been sneaking off somewhere; somewhere that makes him deliriously happy."

"Well, could he be there now?" Ron asked, his anger melting away to curiosity. Hermione nodded as he sat back in the chair. "It's too bad we don't have anything that shows us the entire school and all the people walking around it."

Hermione paused and looked at Ron with an incredulous expression. "We do. Harry's Map."

Ron snapped his fingers and stood up. He ran up to the boy's dormitory and carefully made his way over to Harry's stuff. He pulled out his trunk and dug through it until he found the blank bunches of parchment. He hurried back downstairs and back to where Hermione sat.

"I feel sorta bad for doing this." Hermion confessed quietly as Ron took out his wand.

"He's keeping secrets, we can at least do this much." Ron countered, giving the map the oath and watching it draw itself before their eyes. Hermione moved closer as he spread it out on the table before them and began flipping through and looking closely for Harry's name.

"Damn, I can't-."

"Wait!" Hermione pointed to a block on the fifth floor. In the block, Harry's name stood out with another dot, both dots so dangerously close that they looked like one. "There he is! With-."

"Draco Malfoy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 13- End<strong>

**TBC**

**Bum bum bumm! WAH! THEY KNOW!**

**You know what. So many people have been demanding a sequal from JK Rowling, but you know what I want to see? A prequal. I think she should write a series about the Marauders. Think about it, she's already written a bit about them, she could take what she's already written and expand from it! Then we get an awesome story that doesn't ruin the original Harry Potter series and we get more of he marauders. Just saying, I think it's brilliant.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love it when people tell me how much they love my story. And yes, I do take bribes of cookies, hugs, and Chris Evans... or Oscar Jaenada... or both. *shifty eyes***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"The trap is set, my lord."<p>

"Good, good."

"You shall have Harry Potter by the closing of this week."

"Thank you, Severus."

* * *

><p>Harry smiled to himself as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He had dropped Draco off at his common room and kissed him good night. The sweet taste and lingering warmth still tickled his lips. He sighed content. He felt relieved he didn't actually have to break up with Draco and break both their hearts.<p>

He repeated the password and climbed through the portrait hole. He let the portrait swing closed behind him and stifled a yawn as he whipped the cloak from his body. He stretched and took a step towards the dormitory stairs.

"Harry James Potter!"

He froze midstep and spun around to see Hermione standing with her hands on her hips, a furious expression on her face. He smiled and waved to her. "Hey, Hermione. Isn't it a bit late?" He offered, trying to mask the rush of panic and hoped she couldn't hear his hammering heart.

"Where have you been? And don't say meeting with Dumbledore."

Harry turned to her as she advanced on him. He took a step back as she stood before him, face contorted in anger, arms crossed over her chest. He swallowed noticeably and he mentally cursed. "I was-."

"Snogging Draco Malfoy?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

He felt the world come up behind him and suddenly felt winded like she had knocked him in the gut. "H-How did you find out?" He asked, unable to control his stammering or his words as they rushed out.

"Harry," she sighed and looked up at him with a mixture of disbelief and hurt, her anger gone. "Why didn't you tell us?

"I-I didn't know how you would react. I was scared of what you would say." He whispered, looking down at his hands, the words having come out without his control. "I mean, I wasn't sure how to tell you I was gay. And I was scared how you would respond to my relationship with Draco. I especially feared Ron's reaction." Harry felt his stomach flip abruptly in his torso. "D-Does he know?"

"Yes," Hermione stated honestly, pushing his hair back. She took his arm and brought him to sit down. "He couldn't stay up to wait for you. He's very upset, although I think right now it's more over the fact you lied to him. I don't think he's registered you're dating Draco yet."

Harry groaned and slouched in his chair. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I thought about asking you for advice, but I didn't know how to. I was afraid of what you'd say. I know it's a horrible excuse, but I really am sorry."

"Well, does he make you happy, Harry?"

"Of course," Harry stated immediately, sitting up straight. "I've never been so happy in my life. I feel like I can be really be myself around him." He laughed quietly, and breathed quietly. "Probably because I was so used to his insults that they don't phase me anymore. Well, he hasn't really insulted me since we started seeing each other. Unless you count 'silly Gryffindor.'"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She saw the smile in Harry's eyes and saw his dreamy, content look that still remained on his face. She sighed, her smile vanishing. "Are you sure about this, Harry? His father is a Death Eater-."

"His father-." Harry stopped himself, knowing Draco would not want him to speak of his problems to anyone. "He won't be a problem. They aren't really close right now."

"Oh," Hermione eyed him briefly, but shrugged. "I've had time to rationalize this. I've been thinking and I accept that you and Draco are together. I accept your apology, but I'm afraid Ron won't be as easy to appease."

"Wait, you're okay with it?" Harry exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, I understand why you hid it. I mean, Ron's living proof of why you would be scared to tell us. If Draco makes you happy and you really think he's good for you, I can't really object. Of course, if he hurts you I reserve the right to hex a certain appendage off."

Harry nodded knowing well what she meant and knowing it would be best to agree now and defend Draco later. If Hermione was at least on his side, then he'd have someone and an alliance to help convince Ron.

"I also understand the predicament with Ginny."

Harry swallowed, his heart skipping a beat. He had hoped this wouldn't come up; at least not until Ron approached him.

"You didn't know you were gay when you were first dating her." Hermione began quickly. "It wasn't until recently you figured it out, and I'm sure Draco had some part in it. You broke up with Ginny when you were certain it was Draco you really wanted to be with. You never meant to lead her on, even by a little, and you broke up with her when you were positive it was over between you two."

Harry stared at her, amazed. He couldn't have put it better himself. He nodded, "Exactly! I never meant to hurt her, but I couldn't lead her on. I broke up with her because it was the better option. If I had waited it would have only hurt her more."

"I know, Harry, I know." She smiled sympathetically. "Ron, however, is gonna take a lot more convincing."

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning. He glanced around his curtained bed and found where he was and that it was deserted. He hesitantly pulled the curtain back, half expecting Ron to stand their with a knife waiting, but Ron wasn't there. His bed was empty and Seamus looked at Harry confused.<p>

"Yeh really pissed 'im off." He said quietly, glancing around. "What did yeh do?"

"It's a very long story," Harry replied and quickly dressed and hurried out of the dormitory. He walked down to the common room and saw Hermione waiting for him. She offered an encouraging smile and led him to the Great Hall. Harry glanced around, but no one paid any mind to him. _I guess word hasn't spread yet._

"I kept it to myself." Hermione confirmed when she saw Harry's eyes flickering to everyone that passed. "I'm sure Ron did, too."

Harry nodded and stopped checking around him. He followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table and sat beside her. He glanced up and saw Draco sitting with Blaise, talking. He felt a pang of jealousy, but calmed down when Draco's eyes flickered to his and he smiled. He made it seem like he smiled at something Blaise said, but Harry knew it was meant for him.

"Have you heard?" Dean Thomas asked as he plopped down beside Seamus, across from Harry. He looked excited and seemed agitated. "Dumbledore's allowing a Hogsmeade trip for those staying for Christmas. Someone apparently complained that those that stay behind don't get to do anything, so he's allowing the students that stay behind to visit the village."

"Really?"

"Heard McGonagall tell Flitwick in the hall on my way here." Dean said with a smile.

Hermione glanced at Harry and glanced towards where Ron sat at the other end of the table ignoring Harry's and her presence. She knew with the sudden tension so close to the holidays Harry would probably stay in the castle. Although they both had been invited by Mrs. Weasley, Hermione knew that it would be the best, even just to let Ron cool down.

Her eyes traveled to where Draco sat, his eyes flickering towards Harry every once in a while. She blinked and glanced at Harry that did the same without Dean's notice. She stifled a smile and rested her chin on her hand. _This Hogsmeade trip would be good for them…._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

Hermione smiled and nodded. "You said Draco and his father were having problems so he's probably staying. The trip to the village could be a chance for you two to get out together." She offered as students walked by, paying no mind to them. "Besides, mostly everyone will be gone so you'll have the village more or less to yourself."

Harry chewed his lips as he took in what Hermione said. He had been feeling guilty for not being able to take Draco on proper dates and the blonde had stated once that he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Harry. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

"Of course it is." Hermione stated, holding her head high. "Besides if you stay, then Ron will have more time to cool down."

"True." Harry sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Hermione. For being so understanding."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- End<strong>

**tbc**

**The Simpsons is horrible. I only watch the episodes with Sideshow Bob and he ruined the 6th Harry Potter book by revealing Snape killed Dumbledore. If I hadn't read it already, I'd have been pissed. Luckily the movie camed out so it hasn't rined anything for anyone and the episode was old.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 to round of the end of the month.**

**Who is going to Anime Mid-Atlantic? *raises hand***

* * *

><p>Snow drifted down pleasantly from the clouded sky. White billowed across the landscape as students made their way towards the carriages to head for home. Hermione dragged her trunk down into the Great Hall and looked around. She caught the familiar set of messy black hair and hurried over. "Good morning," she greeted smiling.<p>

Harry jumped and quickly covered the parchment he'd been writing on. He looked up and relaxed, smiling. "Hey."

"Writing a letter to ask him?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside him. She didn't have to specify who she meant. It was obvious.

"Yes, what do you think?" He asked pushing the paper towards her. She looked down at it and skimmed the short one lined sentence. She looked at Harry with an incredulous look.

"Really, Harry? 'Dear Draco, will you go to the village with me this Saturday?' That is the most unromantic thing I have ever read and I've read all the textbooks." She rolled her eyes and turned to her trunk. She opened it revealing her school stuff on top of her clothes. She pulled her own parchment out and a quill with ink and began to write:

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I feel I have neglected your feelings and I am sorry. I would love to have you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend. A date, just you and me, outside the Room of Requirement. I hope you will make me the happiest man in the world and join me._

_With all my love,_

_Harry._

"Why must you make it seem so flowery?" Harry asked, trying to keep from rolling his eyes after reading the letter she wrote for him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Bet he'd like reading this better than some straight forward, little question." She murmured. She looked at Harry and shook her head, "Well, I'm off, Happy Christmas." She stood and dragged her trunk away, leaving.

Harry watched her disappear and glanced over at Draco as the Hall gradually became deserted. Draco looked up at him from the empty Slytherin table. He smiled and stood up, gliding out of the Hall and turning towards the stairs. Harry looked around and walked out after him, moving along the same path as Draco had.

He moved passed the stairs and felt a hand latch on his arm and he tried to hold back a yelp. Harry stumbled, his lips crashing to Draco's as the blonde wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, kissing him passionately. "Good Morning," he whispered, smiling. "We never get to meet outside the Room of Requirement." He stated his lip pouting cutely.

Harry kissed him back, forgetting he was nearly in public. He remembered Hermione's letter and swallowed, smiling. "You're right, we don't get to be together outside it." He took Draco's hands and held them to his chest. "Will you be the most wonderful man in all the world and accompany me to the village this Saturday?"

A goofy smile flashed across Draco's face, but it was immediately suppressed. Draco looked down and shuffled his feet. "Sure, I think I can do that." Draco whispered, his voice bubbling with laughter. Harry smiled and tapped the blonde's chin and brought their eyes to meet. He planted a kiss on Draco's lips.

"My common room is deserted today," Draco whispered, reaching up and fixing Harry's collar. He looked up at Harry's eyes. "You can come by today and we can relax in a different venue."

"Isn't a Gryffindor in a Slytherin common room, like, treason, or something?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Well, I'm sure treason's not what you should be worried about now." Draco whispered wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Besides, it would make you a rebel, which I think is sexy."

Harry bit his tongue trying to keep from laughing. He never thought he'd see the day Draco Malfoy referred to him as sexy. Although it was funny, it strangely made him relax and happy. "Maybe I will," Harry whispered, remembering his invisibility cloak. "If I meet you back here in ten minutes, will you lead me to your common room?"

Draco's eyes lit up mischievously. He blinked the sudden glow away and smiled. "I might be willing to do that." He whispered, kissing Harry sweetly. "Ten minutes, I expect a tap on my shoulder."

"Ten minutes." Harry agreed, running quickly up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The common room was as Harry remembered it from when he snuck in under the effects of the Polyjuice Potion in his second year. The only difference was there were no other people except him and Draco. Harry slowly pulled the cloak from off his body and breathed hesitantly. He looked around, half expecting something to strike him down. When all that happened was Draco taking his hand to lead him to a couch, he relaxed and allowed himself to sit down.<p>

Draco straddled Harry and smiled at him, kissing him lovingly. "Well, what is it you want to do?" Harry asked, eyeing the beautiful silver eyes as they caught the torch light and the light of the fireplace.

A mischievous smile appeared on his lover's face and Draco pulled back and began kissing Harry's neck. He nipped the skin and sucked on it, marking the dark haired teen as his.

Harry breathed and pushed his hips up against Draco's making the blonde moan softly. "I think I know what you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- End<strong>

**TBC**

**I wonder what the next chapter shall be about?**

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who left such wonderful reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry took so long for the update, been working.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**SO! I still stand by my idea for a Marauders-prequal! JK Rowling should work on that.**

* * *

><p>Draco whimpered as his member twitched in the confines of his trousers. He turned his head, eyes closed as Harry licked his way up and down Draco's torso. "H-Ha- <em>ah!" <em>Draco's back arched as Harry pressed his head into Draco's crotch, catching the musky scent of the blonde's erection.

Harry sat back and looked at his lover. He was so beautiful in the firelight. Draco's bare torso, firm and well toned with Quidditch training laid out now mulled by hickeys. Silver eyes watched Harry as he gazed at his boyfriend's beauty. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Harry whispered, reaching up and stroking Draco's stomach.

Uncertainty flashed in Draco's eyes as he searched Harry's question. Harry's heart felt strangled and he pulled Draco to sit up into his lap. "Hey, if you don't want to, we don't have to." He whispered softly, stroking his boyfriend's hair.

His silver flashed and he looked down. "I-I don't know what I want," Draco whispered, looking down at his hands as the rested in his lap. "I'm scared, Harry." He bent his head lower, not wanting to look up at Harry's expression, fearing the worst. However, Harry looked at him tenderly, reaching and cupping Draco's chin. He brought their eyes to look at one another. He smiled gently and kissed him. He knew that Draco still feared being abandoned; still feared being hurt.

"You don't need to be scared Draco. I would never hurt you." Harry whispered, stroking Draco's cheek. "Never. If I do, I give you full permission to hex me."

Draco smiled and slid his arms around Harry's neck kissing him. "I'll hold you to that." He whispered sweetly. They laughed and the tension faded away, even though both boys' pants seemed considerably tighter. "Um, I-I'm not ready to go all the way, but, um, well-." Draco brought his eyes to look down at the bulge in his pants.

"Oh," Harry blushed and pulled back. He motioned Draco to turn around. He did as he was told and Harry pulled him into his arms, holding him close, Harry's chest against Draco's back. Draco's breath hitched as he felt longer fingers slide down across his skin. He shivered and slid his hand onto Harry's directing it further, his cock trying to strain towards the touch.

Harry planted gentle kisses on Draco's neck, pressing his body to fit every curve of his lover's. Draco bit his lip as a moan threatened to escape. He gasped at the sound of his zipper coming undone. He swallowed, pushing his head against Harry's shoulder. "Nh-." Harry pulled Draco's shaft from it's confinements. It was hard and slippery, beads of precum sweating from the tip.

"Just relax," Harry heard himself whispered, pressing his lips to brush against Draco's ear. Draco shivered and his back arched as Harry gave his member a tenacious stroke. "You act like you've never been touched before."

"H-Haven't," Draco forced, panting as Harry pumped his cock. Harry set a fast pace, slowing every few seconds to tease his lover. Draco moaned, submitting completely, his member bleeding white blood all over Harry's hand. "Harry, Harry!" Draco panted repeating the chant as his body began to tense up and suddenly it shook against Harry's.

Harry's hard cock was placed between Draco's buttocks, the boys' pants the only thing keeping it from touching the virgin entrance. The tremors that traveled through his blonde boyfriend's body hit Harry's cock, making him feel Draco all over. "Harry!" Draco called out softly as his orgasm peaked. His back arched off of Harry's body, digging his lower backside into Harry's crotch.

Harry's back arched as the heat that had flared up inside his body became too much for him. He cried out softly, fisting Draco's cock hard to meet out the end of their orgasms together. Draco collapsed, catching his breath, against Harry. The black hair teen panted, pulling his free arm to wrap around Draco. Their panting fill the room.

"Th-Thank you-," Draco tried, still not breathing correctly, but able to survive. "H-Harry-." He whimpered still feeling the vice grip on his member.

With more difficulty than necessary he slid his hand from Draco's body and rested it on the top of the couch back. "Th-Thank you," Draco whispered, his strength slowly returning. He sat up and pulled his wand from his pocket, cleaning the mess with a whispered spell. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "D-Do you need me to-?"

"No, just watching and feeling you was more than enough," Harry whispered, feeling the sudden wetness around his member. Draco blushed and cleaned that as well. He looked at Harry, embarrassed, but did not tear his eyes away. "You're so beautiful."

* * *

><p>Harry awoke and looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. He sat up and looked down at his lover curled up around his body. He smiled to himself, and stretched still wondering how Draco had convinced him to sleep with him in the Slytherin dormitories. "Draco?" He called, turning to shake his lover gently awake.<p>

"Mm," came the sleepy reply. Draco stretched out and yawned looking up and smiling groggily at Harry. "'Mornin'." He grumbled sitting up and rubbing away the sleepiness in his eyes. Harry felt a small wave of happiness. He got to see Draco when he was bare and not made up. His hair was a mess and he was laying looking up at Harry with sheer vulnerability.

"Good morning," Harry said brightly. "Guess what today is."

Draco looked up at his lover and sprawled out, stretching and relaxing to simply look up at Harry. "Saturday."

"The Hogsmeade trip."

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed sitting up and looking wide awake suddenly. "Right! I remember!" He looked around and reached from between his curtains and brought his hand back, revealing his watch. "We have over an hour. I need a shower."

"Need any help?" Harry asked mischievously, pulling Draco to rest against his chest.

Draco laughed and pushed Harry away. "No, I don't. You should go get ready too."

Harry sighed. "Fine." He stood up and kissed Draco lovingly. "We'll meet in Honeydukes?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, near the Blood pops?" Draco mused, kissing Harry back. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>Harry slipped into the candy shop. He had never seen it so empty. He was used to the other Hogwarts' students crowding in for sweets. However, the only other student he saw today was his beloved. He hurried over and wrapped his arms around his bundled up boyfriend. "Hello."<p>

Draco looked at him amused and turned around hugging him back. "Hi," he whispered, smiling. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go for a walk before the wind picks up." Harry offered, lacing a gloved hand with Draco's. The blond smiled and allowed himself to be led out of the shop and down the village streets. There were few students they ran into and everyone was bundled up and no one recognized anyone. Harry and Draco window shopped for awhile.

"I'm thirsty," Draco said quietly, glancing at Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Let's head for the Three Broomsticks," He agreed heading towards the pub.

They stopped at a crosswalk to allow a crowd of villagers walk by. Harry looked into the window of the store beside him and felt his heart skip a beat. On a velvet neck stand in the store window was a white gold chain. An emerald green serpent encircled the chain and glistened. Harry glanced at Draco and back to the necklace. He bit his lip.

"Come on," Draco urged, smiling behind his scarf. "We can cross now."

Harry nodded and took one last glance at the necklace as they walked away. He looked at Draco who was still looking up at him happily. "I'm really glad we got to do this." He confessed, squeezing Harry's hand. "It's nice to be able to, you know, have an actual date."

Harry felt a pang in his chest and remembered the necklace. "I know, Draco. I'm happy we're doing this." He leaned down and kissed Draco. "I'm sorry I've been neglectful."

"You haven't been." Draco said quickly, stopping and looking up at Harry earnestly.

A smile tugged at Harry's lips and he nodded. He pulled Draco along with him and smiled. "Let's get warmed up," he said and they stepped into the Three Broomsticks.

They were met with a sizeable crowd of people. Harry recognized a few teachers and directed Draco to the back of the pub and sat him down beside the Christmas tree. "Um, why don't you order. I'll be right back okay? Wait here?"

Draco smiled and nodded. He watched Harry hurry through the crowd and disappear. He walked over to the bar and ordered two butterbeers and hurried back to the table, watching and waiting for Harry to return.

* * *

><p>Harry hurried away from the crowded pub and ran back into the jewelry store and skidded inside. "How much for the necklace in the window?" He asked, looking at the elderly witch at the counter.<p>

"Ten Galleons and thirteen Sickles."

Harry's heart fell. That was the last of his money. Well he would still have eight knuts and five sickles left, but he wasn't sure if he could survive the rest of the school year on that. The new term would be starting soon and he would have to buy ink for the exams. He sighed and looked at the necklace.

"Um," he stared at it. Draco's smiling face flashed in his head. The necklace would be a good present for him and it would prove how much Harry cared for him and wanted to be with him. A symbol that he really wanted to keep him as his. He twisted his scarf and looked at the reflection of the serpent glittering in the window.

A couple walked by and looked at the necklace. The girl looked up at her boyfriend who smiled at her and reached into his pocket. Harry turned to the counter and pulled out his money pouch and picked out ten gold Galleons. He was about to pull out the Sickles when the witch touched his hand. "Is this for a special someone?"

Harry flushed and nodded.

"You still in school?"

Harry nodded.

"Does he make you happy."

"Deliriously." Harry stated, smiling, remembering how he had awaken that morning to seeing his boyfriend sleeping against him.

The woman smiled and patted his hand. "Ten Galleons." She stated, pushing Harry's hand's away. She walked over towards the window and took the stand and brought it over. She removed the necklace and wrapped it in a long black box. She wrapped a silver ribbon around it and handed it to Harry. "Happy Christmas."

Harry smiled. "Happy Christmas."

* * *

><p>Draco tried to peer over the crowds, beginning to feel anxious and worried. <em>Where did he go?<em> He wondered, chewing on his lip. He glanced at the deserted butterbeer sitting next to his own empty glass. He sighed and looked down, tapping his fingers on the table's glossy surface. _Maybe he ditched me…?_

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked up immediately and smiled at Professor Snape as he stood over him.

"Hello, Professor," He greeted pleasantly. "How are you?"

"I have been well," Snape said bored, glancing around the crowded room. "How are you?"

"I've been okay."

"I was sorry to hear about you and your father." Snape said, his normally sallow expression fading a bit to what someone could call a sympathetic look. "If there is ever anything I could do-."

"I've been alright." Draco said, swallowing on the words as he tried to say them. "School's been keeping me busy. I've found distractions."

"Like Harry Potter?"

Draco froze and looked up at Snape unable to hide the shock and suspicions. "How did you-?" His question was never finished. His mouth stopped and snapped shut. He sat suddenly frozen and stiff. He sat still, his mind blanking to a sudden cloud. _Stand, Draco._ He could hear only Snape's voice inside his head, echoing off in the distance. He stood against his will, not realizing what he was doing. He felt like he had blacked out and yet he had feeling in his body moving. A distance, barely there feeling of movement, like their were strings tied to him, making him move as though he were a puppet. _Walk with me, Draco._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- End<strong>

**tbc**

**le gasp!**


	17. Chapter 17

**You know I never meant for this story to get this long, but thanks to all my most wonderful friends and followers with there wonderful reviews, the fanned the fire and inspired me to reall expand on this story! I thank you all who have been with me since chapter 1 and I thank all those who took their time to review! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>Harry stood outside the Three Broomsticks. He stared at the box in his hands and tucked it away into his pocket. He took a deep breath and pushed his way into the pub and through the crowds to his boyfriend. He looked at the deserted table with only the empty butterbeer and the full one that had been waiting. He looked around. Draco was gone.<p>

"Draco?" He called, turning to look into the crowd. A group of women sat in the table near by, the same group that had been there when Harry left. He hurried over, "Excuse me, have you seen the blonde boy that was sitting over there?" He asked urgently.

The woman sitting closest to him looked over at the table and nodded. "Oh, yea, 'e left with this old guy with black hair."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Old guy? H-He was kidnapped?"

The women laughed and shook their heads. "No, no, the blonde boy went willing."

"What?" Harry felt a wave of confusion mix with an abrupt surge of panic. "H-How-?" He felt his breathing turn to sharp pants. He ran out of the pub and into the street, looking through the crowds and the wind whipped around them. "Draco!" He called, shouting into the sky. He looked around and pulled a man over. "Have you seen a blonde boy walking with a black haired man? They would have just left the pub?"

The man looked confused and glanced back at the Three Broomsticks. "Y-Yea, they stepped out then Disapparated."

Harry felt his stomach fall out of his body. He swallowed and his hands just fell down from where he gripped the stranger. Harry looked up and turned around. _He's gone. _

* * *

><p>The room was dark. Voldemort sat at his desk, looking as though he didn't believe his eyes. He stared across the room at an immobile Draco. The boy sat still like a statue, his hands in his lap and sitting as though he was there for a simple conversation. "You really did it. We have the bait, but where's the fish?"<p>

"The fish will come," Snape stated, appearing from the shadows and looking towards Voldemort, ignoring Draco's empty form. "Imperius Curse, my Lord." He stated seeing Voldemort's quizzical look. "It was the easiest way to get him without notice."

"I see, well I need you back at the school," Voldemort stated. He looked at Draco curiously. "Stay long enough for him to be chained and you can leave." A glint flashed in Voldemort's eyes as he swept them over Draco's lifeless body. "I know exactly how I shall get my fish."

* * *

><p>Harry panted as he forced his exhausted legs up the stairs. He had ran all the way back to the castle. He climbed, forcing himself to keep moving. He had to talk to Dumbledore. Draco had been kidnapped. Draco was gone.<p>

Harry's knees gave out and he collapsed on the landing, panting. "Draco," he gasped, trying to force himself forward. He stumbled but finally stood, forcing his way to the gargoyle statue. He froze when he realized he didn't know the password. "No! Please, you have to let me in!"

The statue ignored him.

"Please, please, someone's in trouble." Harry begged, collapsing to his knees again, trying to breathe. "Please, I need Dumbledore! It's an emergency! Please, let me in!"

Tears of frustration trailed down his cheek. He swallowed and trembled at the gargoyles feet. _Voldemort got him. Draco, I'm so sorry._ He held his head, looking down. "Stupid necklace. If I hadn't-."

"Potter, what are you doing there?" McGonagal hurried over, her arms full of books. She stood beside him and looked up at the statue giving both a curious look.

"Professor! Draco's been kidnapped." Harry exclaimed, looking frightened. "I left him for a few minutes and when I came back, he was gone. I-I don't know what to do-. I-."

McGonagal looked at Harry startled and looked up at the statue. She patted Harry's shoulder and swallowed. "I'm sorry Harry, Dumbledore isn't here. He had to go to London. I'll send him a note right away."

Harry stood, trembling. He nodded and hurried off. He didn't have time to wait. If Dumbledore wasn't there, he had to act himself. Draco could be dying at that moment. Harry stopped grabbing the wall for support as his knees shook from the thought. _Draco's fine. He has to be-._

A flare of pain shot through his head, flooding into his body. He cried out softly. Images flashed in his head continuously like a video. Draco was alone, chained by his wrists on a wall in a dark, stone room. He looked frighten. He was looking towards Harry with a pleading look. _Crucio!_ The spell was like ice throughout Harry's body. Draco's face contorted in agony and he screamed, begging to the Dark Lord to stop.

"Draco."

Harry doubled over, the pain coursing through him with immense force, nearly blacking him out. _Tell him to come save you! _The voice taunted, wand still raised. _Beg him to save you._ Draco's body twitched; his expression caught in a continuous scream of agony.

_No! _Draco screamed! Voldemort lowered his wand, watching Draco intently. The blonde panted, tears streaking down his face. _Harry stay away! Stay away!_

Harry trembled, clawing into his shirt. _Crucio! _Then his mind was blank. He panted, his body slowly relaxing. He looked up the deserted hallway. _Malfoy manor._ The voice was faint and barely there, but he heard it. Harry pushed himself up and looked determined as he headed towards the Gryffindor common room. He needed his invisibility cloak.

* * *

><p>Draco hung there, the shackles cutting into his wrists as he stared at the floor, tears trickling down his eyes. The pain still hummed through his body like a current even though the curse was over. He looked up as the door to his dungeon shut with an echoed click and Voldemort left. <em>Please, Harry, don't be valiant. Please, stay away.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- End<strong>

**TBC**

**We all know he won't. It's not in Harry's nature.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all who are amazing and take time from their days to review! You are all wonderful!**

* * *

><p>Harry looked at his Invisibility Cloak, feeling the fluid silk run over his hands. He had no idea what he was going to do. He wished Hermione was there. She could help him figure something out. Writing for help would take too long and Draco could be dead by the time he received an answer. Harry swallowed a lump as it formed in his throat. <em>He'll be okay. He will be. He has to be.<em>

He shuddered and turned away, heading for the door. He felt something hit his side and pulled out the long black box donned by the silver ribbon that reminded Harry of Draco's beautiful eyes. He glared at it as though it had insulted him. He sighed furiously and raised it over his head, preparing to chuck into the nearby wall. He froze. He looked at it and remembered a spell they had learned recently in Charms class. A leap of excitement jolted determination within Harry. A plan began forming in his head and he quickly unwrapped the necklace and pulled out his wand.

* * *

><p>The spell finished and the necklace tucked safely in his cloak, Harry ran out into the common room and stopped before the portrait hole. How the hell was he supposed to get to Malfoy Manor? Harry felt his determination slip away. <em>Shit!<em> He growled and glared at the wall his body shaking with a sudden rush of anger. _Why didn't I ever listen to Draco's gloating about his house!_

_House…._ Harry snapped his fingers and dashed out into the corridor and ran to the first floor towards the kitchens. He hurried in and located Dobby as he stood by the stove working on lunch for that afternoon. "Dobby! Can you still get to Malfoy Manor?"

Dobby blinked up at Harry like he had said he was planning to get join the Dark Side. "Y-Yes, Harry Potter, but why would Harry Potter want to go there? There are rumours that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is holding residence there. The other house elves had heard and said that-."

"Draco's in trouble! He was taken and I believe he's at the Malfoy Manor! Please you have to help me get to him! Please, Dobby." He begged looking imploringly in the elf's large eyes. "Please?"

"Well, Dobby thinks he could help, Harry Potter." He said hesitantly, wringing his tiny hands. "Oh, but Harry Potter will be walking into danger. Dobby cannot-."

"It's for Draco. I have to save him!" _It's all my fault._

"Okay, Harry Potter. Dobby will help you save Young Master Draco."

Dobby took Harry's hand and snapped his fingers. With a small pop they disappeared.

* * *

><p>A waft of dank air filled Harry's nose. He opened his eyes and looked around the dark corridor. The only light came from the windows that rose up to the ceiling from the floors. Dobby looked around and seemed to suppress a shudder and memories. Harry stared at the generations of Malfoys watching him with great disgust from their portraits. The two crept along the hallway and froze at the sound of voices ahead of them. Harry and Dobby ducked into a side room, closing the door soundlessly, and holding their breath as the voice passed.<p>

Harry sighed in relief and looked to Dobby. "Go back to Hogwarts and send a message to Dumbledore. Use Hedwig."

"But, Harry Potter-."

"Where would the Malfoys have a dungeon type room?"

"Well, here, Harry Potter. They only had them in the side hallway."

Harry turned and saw Draco hanging against the wall, his eyes closed, his body completely still. A wave of nausea hit Harry as fear settled in. He never realized there was the chance they would be too late and Draco would already be-.

Dobby looked up at Harry his big eyes widening even further. "Harry Potter-."

"Dobby, quick go back to Hogwarts."

"But how will Harry Potter and Master Draco return?"

"I've got that covered, please, just go."

Dobby nodded and disappeared with a soft pop. Harry swallowed and turned towards Draco and hurried to him. Up close he could see the pain in the point face, hear the pained breathe. Harry, relieved to see Draco alive, reached up and pushed Draco's blonde hair from his face.

"N-No more," Draco pleaded softly, opening his eyes and freezing when he saw who was with him. "H-Harry-?"

Harry smiled gently and reached for his wand. With a whispered spell the shackles around Draco's wrists clicked open and Draco fell into Harry's arms, staggering. "Y-You shouldn't've come!" Draco whispered urgently, trembling. He tried to push Harry away, but his attempt was feeble, his body trembling to hold himself up. He fell to his knees before Harry letting out a soft whimper. "It's a trap."

"You don't think I don't already know that?" Harry murmured, kneeling before Draco and slipping his hand into his cloak. He pulled out the necklace and hooked it around Draco's neck. The blonde looked at it and looked at Harry, bewildered. "Press the eyes and it will take you back to Hogwarts. Just outside the gate."

"Harry-."

"Shh," Harry quickly pulled the invisibility cloak from his pocket and threw it over both of them, hiding them safely from view should someone walk in. He helped Draco stand and held onto him to keep him from falling again. They crept to the door and stopped listening closely to the outside. There were no sounds and Harry reached for the doorknob.

"Wait, why don't we just use the necklace now?" Draco murmured, his voice catching in his throat as he winced at a flare of pain.

"Because-." Harry tried to think of a convincing lie. He was not about to let the monster that tortured Draco get away with it. He planned to get revenge as soon as he could. "I need to-."

"No," Draco stated firmly, though his voice was still forced and feeble. "_We_ are going, _now_." He stated, glaring towards Harry. "I know what you're planning and I forbid it. That's what he wants you to do Harry. You're simply playing into the Dark Lord's hands."

"But Draco-."

"No." Draco said. "If anyone is to get revenge it's me. I'm the only one who reserves that right and I say that right now is the time to go back to Hogwarts. We can't win Harry. Now, we're leaving."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Draco's silver eyes flashed. Not to stop him from arguing, but to silence him all together. Voices sounded right behind the door and made both boys freeze, panic taking control. "My Lord, have you been successful?" They immediately recognized the voice as Lucius Malfoy's. Harry glanced at Draco whose eyes widened.

"Not as of yet, no." Came Voldemort's reply just outside the door as both men stopped. "I make the connection, but he keeps telling Potter to stay away. It's certainly taking the boy long enough to rescue him. Maybe he is staying away."

"I'm sure you will find success soon, My Lord."

"Let us hope, Lucius." There was silence. The door knob jerked and Draco made a reach for his necklace. There was a pause as Draco's fingers brushed over the jeweled snakes eyes and everything fell silent again. "You know, I've had a thought; why don't you try, Lucius?"

"Me?"

"It would rile Potter more than having me do it. Think about it, Lucius. The boy's own father using the Cruciatus curse on his own son. That would get Potter down here no matter what little Draco tells him. And you will be able to let out whatever frustrations you have with the boy. What do you say?"

Harry watched Draco in the silence that followed. He could see Draco's expression crumbling, but a small ray of hope gleamed in his eyes. His father had not immediately answered which they both took as a good sign, but in different ways. However, the gleam turned to one of tears as they heard Lucius say, "Alright, I'll give it a go."

Harry pulled Draco into his arms as the door opened and Draco pressed onto the glittering eyes of the snake around his neck. There was the sudden pull and the sound of whooshing air around them. Harry held Draco tightly as colours blurred passed them. They landed with a thud outside the Hogwarts gates that stood open to welcome the return of the Hogsmeade goers. Harry pulled Draco to his feet and brought him towards the castle.

The gate closed behind them, signaling they were the last to return. Draco sniffled beside Harry and broke the boy's heart. Harry stopped walking and pulled Draco into his arms, rubbing his back and kissing his skin tenderly. "Draco, it's okay, you're safe now." Harry whispered, stroking his hair, trying to give the boy some comfort. "It'll be okay."

"H-He really does hate me…."

* * *

><p>Harry immediately took Draco to the Hospital Wing and told Madam Pomfrey they would rather wait until Dumbledore arrived to explain what happened. Dumbledore returned within the hour, walking briskly into the Wing, his traveling cloak still clasped over his shoulders, looking at both boy's in mild bewilderment.<p>

"What happened?" He asked calmly, taking a seat at the foot of Draco's bed. Harry glanced at Draco and saw the boy stare at his hands, not willing to look up at either of them. He sighed and went into his side of the story, telling Dumbledore how he had found out that Draco had been kidnapped and that he could not wait to save him. He told him what he saw through Voldemort's eyes and that Draco had been tortured by the Cruciatus curse. He even told him, quietly, what they had heard before bringing themselves back to Hogwarts with the Transport spell he had placed on the necklace.

"Well, Professor Flitwick will be very happy to hear you learned something useful." Dumbledore stated looking from Harry to Draco. "That seems to sum everything up except, why Draco had been so easily taken."

Draco closed his eyes and looked up at the headmaster, his eyes dead and expression blank. Harry felt a pang in his chest and a longing to hold him tightly and try and make him smile again. However, he held back and listened as Dumbledore did to his story. "I was waiting in the Three Broomsticks when Professor Snape came up and started talking to me."

A rush a fury flared up inside Harry. He swallowed, trying to keep from going off, but wanted desperately to strangle his least favorite teacher. "Then, I guess I was bewitched, I felt sorta like a puppet that had been knocked out and the next thing I knew I was chained to a wall and staring at the Dark Lord." Draco swallowed and looked up at Harry then Dumbledore then went back to looking at his hands.

"I see." Was all Dumbledore could say. He turned to Madam Pomfrey who looked shocked and they caught one another's eyes and nodded in secret agreement. Dumbledore rose and looked at Harry. "You were very brave Harry, although I must press upon you the danger you threw yourself into."

"I know sir, but I couldn't let Draco get hurt." Harry stated, staring straight into Dumbledore's eyes, willing to take any punishment. All that mattered to him was that Draco was safe.

Dumbledore nodded and turned towards the door. He stopped and turned back looking at both boys. "I will punish neither of you so long as you promise to keep this as close to yourselves as possible."

They both nodded and Harry had a strong feeling that Dumbledore knew he would tell Hermione and Ron anyways. The door closed with a snap and Harry took Dumbledore's chair and brought it to Draco's bedside. Madam Pomfrey moved around Draco and inspected him. She gave him a bit of potion and told Harry not to strain him. She left them alone and went into her office.

"I'm sorry." Draco murmured, still looking at his hands.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry said, looking aghast.

"I got myself kidnapped."

"That's not your fault." Harry said warmly, reaching and taking Draco's hand and stroking the cool skin with his thumb. "I'm sorry I left you so long."

Draco shrugged. He smiled sadly, still refusing to look up. "I-I had started to think you had ditched me… at the Three Broomsticks." He looked down even further, his eyes hidden beneath his hair.

"No, Draco," Harry whispered reaching up and pushing the blonde hair from Draco's face, seeing a tear escape his silver eyes. "I had gone to buy you a present. I saw it in the window of a shop and I decided you had to have it." He explained, smiling gently as he moved his hand to finger the chain around Draco's neck.

Draco blinked and looked at the necklace and finally looked up at Harry his eyes widening. "Y-You bought me this?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, I wanted to get you something special." Harry whispered squeezing Draco's hand. "It reminded me of you. I'm sorta glad it also came into good use."

A smile tugged at Draco's lips, he looked down and wiped away a stray tear. "Thank you Harry. For everything."

"Of course Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- end<strong>

**TBC**

**Sorry took so long to update. This was actually going to be a Death Fic when I first started writing this chapter. However, I was so deliriously happy when I finished writing that I could not bring myself to kill Harry. If you're happy that Harry survived then you can thank my amazing Fiance. If you are not happy that Harry survived then you can thank my amazing Fiance.**

**Once again Draco is smart and makes Harry realize his idiocy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Who went to AMA? *raises hand* wasn't it bloody awesome!**

**So I'm off to England (at the first stop before we cross the atlantic). I'm always go to visit old friends and this time around my fiance and I are checking out Oxford. I might go there if I like it. My uncle just got married. I'll be going to Greece in a couple of weeks to visit with my family. I tell you this in case my updating gets a little scarce!**

* * *

><p>Harry refused to leave Draco's side until Madam Pomfrey ushered him out and shut the door in his face. Harry immediately returned to next day and crept to the door pushing it to peer inside. The nurse was nowhere in sight and he could see Draco lying down and turned away from him. Harry smiled and pushed the door a little further but froze when he saw his lover speaking to someone. A woman with pale skin and long blonde hair. He swallowed, recognizing her immediately. It was Narcissa, Draco's mother.<p>

"Draco, I am so sorry." She whispered shaken, holding her son's hand tightly and acting as though her only son was on his death bed. "I had no idea. Lucius said you simply hadn't written. I didn't know he'd-. I'm so sorry, Draco."

"Mum, it's okay. I mean, I'm okay now." Draco looked down at his hands in his lap, swallowing. Harry could tell Draco was lying to both his mother and himself. Draco forced a smile for his mother when he saw her skepticism. "Well, I'm not in any pain anymore."

"Oh, Draco," she whispered, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair from her son's saddened expression. She watched him briefly and took a deep breath. "I never dreamed Lucius would turn you over to the Dark Lord like that. Maybe as a follower or something, but never as a toy. You two had always been close-."

A sob escaped Draco's lips. Harry's heart clenched as he watched Draco crumble completely. "H-He was going to torture me. Th-The Dark Lord s-suggested it a-and father said he would." Harry wanted to run in and collect his boyfriend in his arms and hold him as tightly as he could and kiss away his tears and give him all the worlds just to make him smile again. However, he stopped himself. Narcissa stood up and sat on the bed pulling her son into her arms and holding him. She whispered softly to him, stroking his hair, trying to calm him down as he shook and cried.

Harry slowly backed away, tearing himself from the scene. _At least one of his parents is sensible._ He thought, stopping at the top of the stairs and catching his breath. His chest still throbbed. He rested against the mantle railing, closing his eyes. He always knew Draco's father had spoiled him with expensive things whenever his son asked. However, he now knew that Draco only got real affection from his mother. Harry felt a swell of rage. He wanted to kill Lucius for putting Draco through such emotional turmoil. He breathed, trying to suppress his anger. Draco had been right; he was the only one that could reserve the right for revenge.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't see Draco again until Christmas. However, he was not completely without him. He continued to think constantly about the boy's well being and hoped he was recovering quickly. He wondered how long Narcissa had stayed with her son and was curious to know what else they talked about. Would Draco tell his mother he was seeing Harry Potter? Would Narcissa have the same reaction as Lucius had when he simply thought Draco was gay? What was Draco doing now?<p>

Christmas morning dawned and Harry awoke to find a small mound of presents at the foot of his bed. He opened them all alone in the deserted dormitory. There was the usual sweater and treats from Mrs. Weasley. Ron had given him some Quiditch equipment and a book on caring for Firebolts. Hermione had sent him a self-updating book that told him wizarding world events. He shook his head, but smiled as the book updated itself for the day. He set it all aside and found a thin box and a square box resting at the bottom of his pile. He unwrapped the first and pulled out a gold chain with a glittering Gryffindor lion resting on it carved out of ruby.

Harry looked around for a card and found a small scroll resting on the inside of the box's top. He clasped the necklace around his neck and unrolled the scroll:

_Harry,_

_Happy Christmas. I saw this in a magazine and immediately thought of you. I hope you will wear it always and I hope you realize that it means that you are mine._

_My brave Gryffindor._

_I love you._

_Draco._

Harry blushed as red as the lion and smiled uncontrollably. For once he didn't mind a little flowery language. He pushed the scroll aside and opened the square box. Inside sat a golden watch, shining in the sunlight that crept into the windows. Harry breathed and lifted it, his fingers sliding over the glossy, gilded surface. He swallowed and clicked it open. Inside the watch hands were set at a specific time.

It didn't tick, but it didn't look like it didn't work either. Harry pressed it to his ear and shook it. He looked at the time. It was set for about an hour ahead. He looked at the inside flap and saw _Hospital Wing_ etched into it with what looked like Draco's hand. _What an unusual watch, _he thought to himself, staring at it uncertainly.

He put the watch on his bed and undressed. He put on his jeans and the new sweater from Mrs. Weasley which was green with a silver 'H' on it. He had an odd feeling it was as though she was telling him she knew about Draco and she was okay with it. He shook the idea out of his head and looked at the watch again. _Draco's handwriting? Hospital wing. Draco's in the hospital wing, but this is for-._ A light went off in Harry's head and he snapped his fingers. He understood.

* * *

><p>When the time on his new watch struck throughout the rest of the castle, Harry was pushing the doors to the Hospital Wing open and walking over to Draco. The blonde sat up and smiled weakly up at him. "You figured it out," he greeted, letting Harry kiss him and looking impressed.<p>

"It's clever," Harry said smiling, pulling the watch from his pocket. "You made it?"

Draco blushed and nodded, holding out an identical watch, only his made of silver. "They work both ways. You tell it where you want and it inscribes the location in both watches and you can set the time and it shows up on both." He smiled up at Harry and put the watch back on his bedside table. He stopped and his eyes caught the necklace around Harry's neck and smiled again. "So we don't have to sneak notes."

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, stroking Draco's cheek as he sat beside him on the bed.

"I'm better. Not wonderful, but not bad." Draco reached up and pressed Harry's palm to his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Harry murmured, stroking Draco's skin tenderly. "I saw you and your mum talking and I didn't know how long she'd be staying and I thought you'd wanna spend time with her."

"I told her." Draco whispered, still clutching onto Harry's hand, refusing to relinquish it. "About us."

"Oh."

"She accepts it." Draco whispered. "She's not happy, but she accepts it."

"Well, that's good. It could be worse."

Draco nodded.

Harry watched Draco. The blond looked down at the sheets resting on his lap. He swallowed. Harry leaned up and kissed Draco tenderly. Draco pulled back shocked, but kissed back shyly, closing his eyes and running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry pulled Draco tightly against his chest and nibbled his lip, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's willing mouth.

Their tongues entwined and stroked each other down. Draco mewed and clung to Harry and the kiss. Harry slipped his fingers through Draco's soft hair and kissed more fervently. Draco crushed himself into Harry's body, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He could feel Harry needing the kiss nearly as much as he himself did. He could feel all of Harry's raging emotions emitting from the one kiss.

Draco pulled back, panting and trying to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed. "Harry!" He laughed and looked away, tucking his hair behind his head. "You really did miss me."

"I did." Harry slid closer to him on the bed and kissed him tenderly wrapping his arms loosely around his body, holding him closely. "I was so worried about you. Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Physically, yes." Draco murmured, burying his face into Harry's neck as though trying to hide himself from the rest of the world. He clutched onto Harry's sweater, clinging onto him. "I-I still can't believe it. M-My father really does hate me."

"Ssh, Draco." Harry whispered, stroking the blonde, silky strands. "Ssh. It's okay. Your father is an idiot. He's letting some stupid prejudice blind him from seeing he should be proud of his son. You're smart and clever and brave and wonderful. If he can't see it, then he does not deserve any of your thoughts."

"Harry…?"

Harry planted a gentle kiss to Draco's hair, feeling the slighter male relax against his body completely. Harry smiled and stroked his lover's hair, burying his face into the silky texture. "You're wonderful, Draco. Nothing or no one can change that."

"Thank you, Harry."

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19- end<strong>

**TBC**

**So we all know Narcissa loves Draco more than Lucius. She went against the Dark Lords wishes to get him protection in book 5. we all know who really loves him.**

**Thank you all for you're wondorous reviews. I love them and you all!**


End file.
